


Condemned To You

by ThugSeme (ShutUpMakoto)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, But with some porn bc fck it, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Escape Attempts, Eventual Fluff, Exorcisms, How Do I Tag, Immortality, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-slow romance, Sexual Tension, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Travel, True Mates, courting, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpMakoto/pseuds/ThugSeme
Summary: Eren Yeager, 18, travels to Germany to hunt down his missing father. His plans come to a screeching halt when he encounters some otherworldly creature on his journey. A creature that incidentally sets off his heat. And when said creature claims that they are true mates, well, Eren makes a run for it.





	1. The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Levi is taller than Eren BUT he is still shorter than most of his kind and therefore still receives ridicule for his size.

“Eren, honey. Are you sure you packed everything?” The doting woman ran out with the last of her son's luggage and placed it in the van.

“Yes, mom.” He sighed deeply as she had already asked this question ten minutes ago and ten minutes before that. Pretty much constantly since he started packing a few days ago. He and his friends were going to backpack across Europe but with somewhat of a better financial situation than most backpackers, thanks to Krista and Armin. Everyone wanted to split the cost evenly but those two had insisted on giving extra, as though their families’ pristine financial status was unfair to the rest of the group. Which was, of course, ridiculous and untrue. The group was made up of six total people with the rest being Jean, Mikasa, and Marco.

They decided to go after Armin became obsessed with researching his heritage. He was constantly organizing a family tree and reading books to track the origins of his bloodline. All of the teens had graduated high school and decided to spend the entire three months before their university semesters started to explore.

“Are you sure? What about your toothbrush? Medicine? First-aid kit? Plenty of socks?” Carla fell into her horrible habit of word vomit and could have possibly rambled on for hours if Eren hadn't gently covered her mouth.

“Mom. I have everything. I made a list and checked it twice.” He chuckled and removed his hand only to have his mother scowl at him.

“I said to check it _three_ times, Eren Yeager. Three!” She threw her arms up and ran to search through his bags. He placed both hands on her shoulders and rubbed reassuringly.

“It's just an expression, Ma’. Relax.” This time, she was the one who sighed deeply, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Oh, my dear son. I just worry so much and It's very difficult to let you travel so far without me. You're so big now but you're still my little baby and I love you.” His mother's sorrow filled his own eyes with dangerous tears. Dangerous because horseface was currently staring him down from the passenger seat and he would never let him live it down if he cried. Never ever.

“I love you too, Ma’. But I gotta get going. I'll call you whenever I have access to a phone. Expect at least one call a week.” Her expression showed that she was less than thrilled about the frequency of the phone calls but she pulled him into a bear hug regardless and mumbled some more woeful nothings. He slowly pried off the monstrous grip and hopped in the backseat of the van. Before he shut the door, he saw Carla’s face light up and swore he saw a light bulb above her head. She ran over to him and pulled something out of her apron pocket.

“I bought some extra suppressants for all of you, okay? I know you brought your own but it's definitely better to keep some in a separate place, should anything happen to your other suppressants.” They all thanked her and gave one last goodbye before heading off to the airport.

“My mom did the same thing,” Marco chuckled as he pulled out even more suppressants. They were seriously overstocked.

 

* * *

 

 

The plane ride was luxurious, to say the least. Krista’s father insisted they travel in private transportation. The man had a certain _distaste_ for the general public. Eren didn't mind since it meant he didn't have to be on a crowded plane. Though it did make avoiding Mikasa, who was listening as Armin talked excitedly with Krista, more awkward. They weren't on the best of terms. His childhood Alpha friend had attempted to _court_ him. His reaction had hurt and angered her, but he felt the same way. He would never see her as anything more than a friend, and maybe not even that as of late.

“Mind if I sit here?” Marco smiled softly and gestured to the aisle seat next to Eren. The green-eyed brunet nodded and moved his carry-on out of the way.

“Not that I don't want you sitting next to me, but did something happen with Jean?” The freckled teen looked away and fiddled with his fingers.

“Well, just the usual. He always doubts me and it can cause a bit of friction between us. But that's to be expected when you're not ‘true mates.’” Eren cringed at the term and overflowed with sympathy upon seeing Marco's hopeless expression.

“Well, there's statistically only a thirty percent chance of meeting your ‘true mate’ and even if you do, you don't necessarily have to be with them. It's just biological bullshit.” Eren huffed at the idea of anyone trying to own him. If it was real then “fate” would be his worst enemy. The more you tried to force Eren one way, the harder he'd rebel. He looked over at freckles who gave a lazy side smile.

“You and I both know that's it more than just biology. You've seen first-hand how true mates interact.” The sun-kissed boy had no response, for he was the product of a true mate relationship. His mother and father were very in love, at least from what he saw when his father was actually around. His father lived in Germany apparently, and only came to visit occasionally. His mother had told him it was for his job, though they had no clue what his father did for a living. He'd always come for his birthday, no matter how busy he was with “work.” But on his fifteenth birthday, he never showed. He didn't even call to explain why and they hadn't heard from him since. Eren hadn't told his mother, but he was planning on searching for his father and that was the only reason he agreed to go on the trip. He didn't have much to start with: only the country where he resided, an old photo, and a key that he'd gotten when he turned thirteen.

“Don't let it get you down, Marco. Jean adores you and even if your instincts tell you otherwise, you were made for eachother. That horseface won't ever let you go.” Marco laughed at his boyfriend's nickname and sighed, hoping that Eren was right.

“We haven't spent my heat together.” Eren’s jaw dropped at the admission. He would have bet his life that they'd been gettin’ it on since the beginning of freshman year, when Marco's first heat had hit and Jean escorted him home. He'd been walking sort of funny when he came back to school the next week, though he could have just felt awkward about slicking through his pants in front of a quarter of the student body. At the time, he smelled Jean all over him but now realized it was probably just from scent-marking. Knowing that truth now, he understood why Marco felt insecure. Jean hadn't touched him. His Alpha wasn't giving him the attention that his inner-Omega craved. Eren had a pretty good hunch of why Jean hadn't touched his boyfriend, but he wasn't going to tell Marco before confirming it himself.

Instead of responding he placed one of his earbuds in Marco's ear and played some movie on his laptop. The two leaned their heads together for support and eventually the two Omegas drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

“WAKE UP AND GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SHIT.” Jean kicked Eren’s thigh and tried to shove him off. The brunet rubbed his eyes and looked out the window to see that they had arrived to their first, and Eren’s only, destination. He'd told Armin that he wasn't going to travel with them and although he was sad, he understood why Eren wanted to spend as much time in Germany as possible. He hadn't told anyone else out of fear that Mikasa would find out and try to sabotage his plans.

“Off! _Off!”_ The seething Alpha continued to ram his shoe into Eren’s leg who smirked in response.

“If you hadn't been a _terrible_ Alpha and made Marco _cry_ , I wouldn't have had to comfort him.” He slung his carry-on bag over his shoulder and looked at Jean who yanked Marco flush against him and growled at the Omega who had apparently “threatened” the stability of their relationship. Marco seemed to enjoy the attention and kept quiet about Eren’s little white lie, since it only helped.

“Fuck off, Yeager.” Was all he said before dragging Marco off of the plane. Eren snickered and followed them off to help load up the travel bus with everyone's luggage, leaving his own in an easy place to reach for when he ditched. As he finished that up, he felt a familiar presence and turned to see Mikasa staring intensely.

“Eren.” She spoke confidently but hid her face in her scarf, proof that she was nervous.

“Not now, ‘Kas.” He slammed one of the storage doors and walked away from her, though she stayed close behind. They all got comfortably adjusted in their seats and his friends began to sing songs to pass the time. He didn't join but he enjoyed the show. It was pretty entertaining despite the fact that Armin couldn't sing for shit.

They traveled slowly, taking the longest possible routes to different cities, enjoying the scenery. They were heading for Trost, where Eren would go his seperate way. That's where he would have access to information about the citizens and his father had mentioned living near Trost. Not necessarily in Trost, but at least he had someplace to start.

As night fell, the bus pulled over and into a clearing in front of a seemingly endless forest. Eren sat up and looked around, confused. He paused his music and removed his earbuds before calling out to their hired driver.

“What's going on?” The man was squinting at the road and waved him forward.

“Zere's a bile of trees plocking zee road, I'll haffe to figure out a new route. Ve can camp here for zee night.” Before Eren could reject the idea, Krista jumped in.

“I've been dying to camp out! I figured we'd do it in Austria but this is great too!” And with that, his initial plans were ruined. If they waited till tomorrow to re-route, he wouldn't be able to stray from the group. He needed it to be nighttime when he left, but with the current situation, they'd be heading for the next city at that point. He had to leave now and head for Trost on foot. Armin appeared to have realized that too as he vehemently insisted on sharing a tent with Eren rather than Mikasa.

After they'd all set up their tents, they started a campfire that they weren't even sure was legal. The driver hadn't said anything so it must've been fine. Eren looked around somewhat anxiously until Armin warned him that he was behaving strangely.

“I'm just a bit nervous to travel alone, y’know? And who knows what's hiding in those woods.” His voice was a low whisper, and even then, he worried that they'd be overheard.

“Pack two backpacks and we'll go ‘explore’ together.” Eren wondered why he was pushing him to leave now when everyone was awake, but he obeyed. The two went into their tent and packed light but smart. Then they headed back out and explained to their friends that they would just go look around for half hour or so and be back. Mikasa eyed the two, suspicion clear on her face, but she said nothing. Probably knowing that Eren wouldn't listen if she had. They made their way silently into the tangled trees and held tightly to each other until they'd walked for about ten minutes. Armin stopped, removed the pack he was carrying, and handed it to Eren.

“This is where we'll part ways but I won't go back until you've gotten a good headstart, okay? Just head straight for Trost and call me the moment you get there.”

“How do I even know if I'm going the right way?” Eren looked around at the near pitch-black forest, only illuminated by the slivers of moonlight that managed to break through the shield of leaves.

“Check the pack's pocket.” Eren obeyed and reached in, feeling a smooth, cold surface at his fingertips.

“A phone? But I thought we banned cell phones from the trip…” He marveled at the newest model in smartphones.

“Yeah, well, I knew you'd need one. I also packed two Germany-friendly chargers and fully-charged mobile chargers, should you not have access to an outlet for too long.” Eren was speechless. His friend had really thought of him. He understood how much this journey meant to the brunet. There was just one thing bugging him.

“Armin...this isn't a brand-new phone, is it?” The blonde smiled and shrugged.

“So what if it is.” Eren went bug-eyed and tried to hand it back to his friend, who smacked his hand away.

“I'll break it! I always ruin nice things!” Armin laughed at him and began backtracking towards camp.

“It's yours now, dude. Do whatever you want with it.” He stood there only a moment longer before opening “Maps” and getting some damn directions. He turned off the creepy voice that the app used and headed towards Trost.

It wasn't long before he realized that he was truly alone in this dark eerie forest. But then he thought of something worse: that he _wasn't_ alone in this dark, eerie forest. And that's what really set his steps in motion as he took off as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later, Armin quit walking in circles and headed back to camp to find that everyone had went to sleep. Except for Mikasa, of course. Who was watching him apprehensively, looking back at the forest.

“Where's Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that not much happened in this chapter but I had to get the ball rolling somehow. But I'll upload chapter 2 in the next couple of days. Thank you for giving my fic a chance ♡
> 
> ALSO: The driver has a german accent so if it was hard to read, he said this:  
> "There's a pile of trees blocking the road, I'll have to figure out a new route. We can camp here for the night."
> 
> And for those of you who don't know, outlets in Europe aren't the same as outlets in the US. So for my US based readers, that's why I mentioned a "Germany-friendly" charger.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	2. My Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about waiting to post this chapter (since I only just posted chapter 1 some hours ago) but I finished and proof-read it because I had some more free time. So here it is ♡ Thank you to everyone who has read this and I hope you like the new chapter~

Eren shivered as the wind violently rushed against him. Of all the things he could have forgotten, his mind decided to say “fuck it” and let the omega brave the cold without a jacket. It was supposed to be summer weather but the further he walked into the forest, the colder it got. He'd even noticed frost on the leaves.

He looked down at his phone which read that he had another six hours of walking to go. He groaned and rubbed his arms, trying to get some heat into them. He thought about taking some time to rest but even if he did, where the _fuck_ was he going to do that at? It was far too cold to just sleep on the ground; he needed shelter.

“Fuuuuck this!” He yelled at nothing and no one in particular. The boy walked a little faster, hoping some physical exertion would get the blood pumping and heat his body up. At some point, he'd started running but came to an abrupt stop when he noticed the white objects flowing through the air.

“It's...snowing?” He felt little snowflakes settle on his skin, making it even more difficult to stay warm. He stood there, amazed and confused until he heard something rather unsettling. The snap of a branch and then….growling.

The Omega’s breath caught in his throat and thanks to his superb fight or flight response, fear turned to adrenaline fast. He took off in whatever direction, not bothering to look back. He knew it was there; he could hear it as it's paws slammed against the dirt. But then, he heard a tumble and an exaggerated whimper.

He felt his legs slowing against his better judgement and turned to face whatever had been hunting him so relentlessly. There on the snowy ground was a reddish-brown...dog? It certainly wasn't a wolf, given how fluffy and compliant it appeared to be at the moment. The animal nuzzled it's leg and whimpered again. Considering it had just chased him off course from Trost, he should have just left the fleabag to fend for itself. But Eren was a softy when it came to animals so that wasn't an option.

He slowly approached the animal who seemed completely unfazed by his presence. He knelt down beside it and right when he tried to examine it's hind leg, it pounced on him. It salivated and growled and leaned into his neck. For a moment, he thought he was a goner. But it shoved it's face into his backpack and started sniffing. Then the dog latched onto something and jumped off of him.

“Um…” He sat up and watched the dog paw and bite at a bag of potato chips. When it finally opened, the dog _devoured_ every. Last. Crumb. And then had the audacity to whine at him after it stole his food. He backed away but the dog crawled pathetically to his lap.

“Are you that hungry…?” The dog whined even louder, if that was possible, and gave him THE puppy dog eyes. He sighed and pulled out the rest of his snacks which included some cookies, more chips, and a granola bar. The dog's energy was oddly restored before it even took a bite. As the dog squealed happily and lazily rolled to it's back, Eren chuckled and rubbed it's belly.

“Maybe I should give you a name.” The brunet wondered about the gender of the dog but felt highly disturbed at checking.

“Maybe a gender-neutral name then. Hm. You ate my potato chips so maybe PC. For potato chip.” The animal was not pleased with the name and turned away.

“Fine fine. Something else.” He stood up and dusted off his pants. He hadn't noticed the snow getting heavier and saw it piled onto the ground while he was busy with the fleabag.

“Shit...I need to get going. You coming, smelly?” The dog perked up and followed as he began walking. Eren reached into his pocket for his phone, panicking when he couldn't find it.

“Oh shit...oh fuck...oh shit shit SHIT!” He ran around frantically, searching the immediate vicinity for his phone. Smelly, as he decided to call it, ran around energetically as if it was a game.

  


* * *

 

 

An hour passed and the phone was nowhere to be found, probably buried under the snow at this point. Eren’s eyes became warm and wet at the stress of losing his only way out of this hellhole. He collapsed onto the ground and rubbed his face that had numbed from the cold.

“I'm going to fucking die out here.” Smelly whined and tried to rub their faces together.

“Don't worry, little fleabag. You'll survive. You've done well so far, haven't you?” He laughed to himself for a few moments until it slowly tapered off. The last thing he saw was that stupid dog that sealed his fate. It ran around, howling in each direction, over and over again. Almost as if it were calling out to someone.

  


* * *

 

 

Levi was just about to fall asleep when a knock sounded on his door. He groaned and angrily yelled for them to enter. The door opened, revealing the petite Petra.

“Sorry to disturb you, Heichou. It's just been a while since you've fed so I thought I'd-”

“Spread your legs for me?” He spit out the words, clearly disgusted. The woman was surprised with the way he snapped at her, and then hurt.

“I just…” She looked down and hugged her body, trying to find the words to say. Levi sighed, trying to channel the least ‘asshole’ part of his personality.

“I know. But it's never going to happen again. I only agreed that one time because it was a close call. But I can't, Petra. It's not appropriate.” The man's gaze hardened and bitterness took over the redhead.

“ _Appropriate_? This is about surviving! Don't bullshit me when we both know you're just waiting for your ‘mate’ who's probably already fucking dead!” She'd made her way across the room, practically shouting into his face. The Alpha stood and growled, releasing his pheromones; demanding submission. It didn't take long for her to let out a small cry and cower away.

“What I choose to do with my life is none of your business. I let you stay here because you said you understood what I'm trying to accomplish. Our mission is more important than your half-assed feelings. Go back to your assigned quarters in the village and do _not_ speak of my mate again unless you'd like it to be the last thing you ever say.” Petra, on the verge of tears, reluctantly exited. Levi took a deep breath and relaxed onto his bed once more.

Then someone was pounding on his door. Again. The man let out a series of curses as he flung the door open.

“What in the hell do you want, Springer.” He stared daggers into the quivering boy who stuttered and stumbled over his words.

“Spit it out, you little fuck.” The older man rubbed his temples, wanting nothing more than to take a nap.

“I-It’s Sasha, Sir! S-She’s sending out distress calls!” At that statement, Levi was wide awake, no longer worried about the amount of sleep he'd had. Sasha could be - no - was always very annoying and whiny, but she knew better than to call for help over something trivial.

“Do you know her location?” He swiftly circled his room, putting on his leather boots and cape.

“She's in the Maria Forest, sir!” He nodded to the younger man and motioned for him to follow him out.

“We aren't going to wake anyone for help. I'm sure we can handle it ourselves. But stay on high alert and if anything happens, _you_ run for backup. Understood?” Connie looked up at the older man in admiration before nodding in agreement.  


 

* * *

 

 

As they neared Sasha’s location, she went silent, causing both men to be alarmed. They picked up the pace, tracking her by scent. It wasn't long before Connie was tackled to the ground, pinned beneath the mischievous dog.

“Sasha! You're okay!” Connie rubbed his mate's ears as relief washed over him. The happiness didn't last long as he felt waves of murderous pheromones wafting over to the two of them.

“What is the meaning of this, Braus?” Sasha bowed her head before shifting to her human form, staying in a kneeled position.

“Heichou, there's a boy and he's dying.” She kept her eyes to the ground but dared to look up as she felt his mood ease.

“And? Nosy humans don't deserve my mercy, let alone my assistance.” Sasha’s expression saddened at the man's cold-heartedness. She understood, though. He already did so much to help the mortal beings but he also had to protect the clan.

“He has the key, sir.” Levi arched an eyebrow at her statement, demanding further explanation.

“It's...the one you drew...I didn't mean to snoop but it was just on your desk…” Her apology went unnoticed as Levi caught up with what she was telling him. What this meant.

“Take me to him. Now.” She nodded and shifted once more, leading them to his location.

When they saw him in the distance, he was in a blanket of snow and appeared to already be dead. Levi panicked and ran closer to the boy until his scent hit him like a brick wall. Suddenly, all that mattered was the fragile Omega that lay there dying. He needed to save him. To take him. _To mate him._

“ _Mine.”_ He said it unconsciously, startling his companions. But he paid them no mind as his Alpha took control and headed straight for the vulnerable boy. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

_Mate. Bite. Breed._

He snapped out of it, forcing his inner-alpha to concede. Now was not the time to take advantage of this human. _His_ human. His true mate.

He tried to cool his pheromones before attempting to wake the brat so that he wouldn't scare him off. Just as he thought that, his eyes shot open.

Green eyes met silver for a frozen moment and Levi knew he'd never belong to himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Eren’s POV on meeting Levi! Well, from third-person narration. Any thoughts on what Levi is? I put a very big hint in the argument with Petra~ And if you hadn't noticed, Eren likes to cuss when he's stressed ( ` ◇` )
> 
> Also, would you guys prefer a somewhat drawn out chase/hunt for Eren or only like a chapter or so? I'm not sure how hard Levi would have to work to find him when he (obviously) runs for the hills.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	3. NOT My Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick sidenote, they (Demon Clan) have 3D manuever gear for travel purposes but usually opt for their teleportation (?) abilities. In this case, that doesn't allow them to track a scent. SO GEAR IT IS.
> 
> Also, Hange is nonbinary in this fic. It will be a they/them situation.

_“Dad! Where are you?!” Little Eren spun in circles searching the endless black void._

_“Eren…” His father's voice resonated in the air and he desperately reached through the darkness for him._

_“I can't see you! Help me! Dad!” The young omega was sobbing, struggling to breath as he repeatedly called out._

_“Eren. Listen to me. You need to get up. You need to use the key.”_

_“W-What? Use the key for what? Where are you at? It's so cold here...I’m so c-cold...”_

_“You need to get away...now...he’s coming...you need to run and come find me!”_

_“Who's coming, Dad!? How do I get to you!” He started screaming, throwing himself around in hopes of finding something in the void, anything._

_“It's too late now...he’s watching you. Run, Eren! Go to Trost!” The void vibrated and distorted Eren’s vision. Suddenly, he was falling through the darkness and he could smell something. It was a warm, spiced smell. It comforted him, made him feel safe._

_And then it set him on fire._

_He was burning up and his body was desperate for the source of the smell. The scent only intensified and his body grew unbearably hot. He whimpered at the sensation and begged for it stop…_

 

* * *

 

 

Eren woke up, but couldn't open his eyes. They felt as if they'd been frozen shut. He couldn't hear the fleabag anymore and his body wouldn't move. The burning throughout his body caused him to panic, and he repeatedly squeezed his eyes to hopefully melt any inhibiting frosted lashes.

A spiced sent filled his senses and his eyes burst open. He ignored the flaring pain of his eyelids in favor of the source of the scent. The sight before him caused a rift between himself and his inner Omega. The latter chanted “ _My Alpha”_ while the logical former countered with “ _Demon.”_

Eyes of boundless black stared into his own. Standing before him was what appeared to be a chiseled, human male but he knew that was not the case, with those wicked eyes and pointed claws. He was pale with dark hair and probably outdid the Omega in height by a few inches.

He... _It_ was staring down at him, unmoving and focused. Eren was the first to move slowly rising and taking a few steps back in the process. _It_ followed every movement and growled as Eren moved farther away. In the distance he saw Smelly and another man that appeared to be at least a little more normal than the one directly in front of him. As he took another step, the creature huffed and released a binding pheromone, making it difficult for Eren to disobey the silent command.

The creature closed the distance between them and Eren recoiled when it lifted a clawed hand to his face. The creature looked surprised and quickly pulled away. It stared down at it's hands, brows furrowed and within seconds, the claws retracted and the black in those soulless eyes melted to a sharp silver. It looked up at him once more and spoke.

“What...is your name?” The voice was smooth and deep, causing an aural climax for the Omega. The fact that the creature could make his eyes roll back with a simple sentence set off his defenses.

“Why the fuck would I tell you that?” Eren glared and bared his teeth ever so slightly. The creature narrowed it's eyes and crossed it's arms tightly.

“We are mates. It's kind of an important piece of information.” The brunet took a step back again, not at all liking where the conversation (if you could call it that) was going.

“We are NOT mates! I don't know you! You're not even human! Wouldn't that be considered, like, beastiality or something!?” He spoke quickly while his brain tried to rationalize the current situation. The creature’s patience seemed to snap and it marched forward, yanking Eren by his arm to pull him up against it's chest.

“We are destined to be together, you shitty brat. Don't you feel it?” It's words were lost on Eren, who at the touch and proximity of the Alpha, moaned and slicked involuntarily. He had hoped that it went unnoticed but the hike in arousal in the creature’s scent proved that to be null. He met it's eyes as it snuck a hand up his back and around his neck. A rumbling sound came from deep within it's chest as it leaned into the crook of Eren’s neck, rubbed on his scent gland and inhaled. It's grip tightened and Eren could feel something hard rubbing against his thigh. The damn thing, whatever it was, had an erection. And Eren was not going to stay to find out what it wanted to do about it.

He could feel the difference in their strength so he took advantage of the one weakness that he was sure had to be universal across all species and beings. He kneed the thing in the nuts.

The creature didn't react quite as he'd hoped it would, gripping onto it's sensitives instead of crumbling to the ground in agony, but it gave Eren enough time to turn tail. He could hear Smelly whining after him and looked to see that the demon had recovered quite quickly as he was hot on his trail.

The brunet looked ahead a little too late and tripped on something, probably a tree root, on the ground. He tumbled and skid across the snow. He felt a searing pain in his head and slowly came to his feet. The demon was not more than five feet away when a drop of Eren’s blood hit the snow with a gentle splash.

In that instant, the snowfall ceased but the flakes stayed suspended in the air. The forest went silent and all movement, wind included, disappeared. The demon took in his surroundings and then refocused on Eren who now felt something primal inside him. It was leading him away, telling him how to escape. Without any hesitation or doubt, he listened to it and fled the scene of whatever had just happened. He didn't really care or need to know. He was just happy that the cold seemed to have dissipated.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hei-Heichou!” Connie and Sasha, once again in human form, ran to Levi and flanked him on either side.

“Did that really just happen?” Connie asked and looked at the bloodstained snow.

“Sir...he broke through the veil. No human should be able to do that. Doesn't that mean-” She started but was cut off.

“I know what it means, Braus.” Levi contemplated what to do. The boy had tried to put on a brave face but was clearly scared and confused. He knew he had to go after him, but what would he say? ‘If I don't fuck you, I'll die’? No, he couldn't make the brat bear something so heavy. He didn't want him to feel responsible and he certainly didn't want to force him. He needed his Omega to willingly present himself. And judging by his body’s reaction to the Alpha, that shouldn't be too difficult.

Levi almost groaned aloud as he remembered the scent of his mate, honey-sweet slick included. He _needed_ to taste him. To feel him. That sweet smell of ripened strawberries with musky undertones was all too tempting. And those bright eyes full of innocence that the boy used to make such sinful expressions. His refusal and struggle only stirred his inner-Alpha’s desire to make the boy submit and writhe beneath him.

Being an incubus, Levi had been with many partners throughout his long, tired existence. That was the way he survived: feeding on sexual energy. Though there was a lot more to being an incubus than most humans knew. They had legends but none that quite summed up all the facts. Yes, they were basically sex demons, which was apparently looked down on, but humans were also creatures of lust. Only theirs would tear apart entire kingdoms and start wars. Incubi just wanted to survive. Sure, some were malevolent, but there were others, like Levi, who took partners only because they had to.

He'd never felt true desire for the partners he bedded, male or female. He'd feel a mild arousal at best. He hadn't known what it felt like to want someone, yearning to touch and be touched. But looking at the brunet’s clothed form had him more turned on than anytime he'd actually been inside someone, and he was eager to find out if the Omega could push him even further.

“He smelled human to me, though.” Connie interrupted his thoughts, with Sasha nodding in agreement.

“I was all over the kid, even licked him. He doesn't smell the least bit like a demon.” Levi clenched his jaw at her words but reigned in his fury. She didn't know that the brat was his mate so he couldn't be mad at her. But he still was.

“It's Eren, by the way.” She smiled at Levi as he looked at her with a puzzled expression. She spoke again.

“His name. It's Eren.” He opened his mouth to ask how she knew but she beat him to the chase and raised the backpack he'd left behind. Levi snatched it away, and started sifting through it. He found his ID and his inner-Alpha crooned at the photo. Connie walked behind him to take a peak.

“So do I get a reward for fetching your mate? Maybe a couple of cobblers?” Sasha’s eyes grew wide in anticipation and drool drizzled out of the side of her mouth. Levi rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her question.

“Eren...Yeager? You don't think he's one of _those_ Yeagers, do you?” He inquired with fear hidden in his voice.

“He doesn't even look like them, Connie.” Sasha dismissed his thoughts before Levi interjected.

“It might explain why he has that key. But no matter what family he comes from, he's still my mate. We'll have our answers if we find him. It shouldn't take too long, what with him being horny and all. That scent can't be hidden.” Levi closed the backpack but kept the ID for...further use. Connie blushed at the man's words and Sasha was too busy daydreaming about food to listen.

“Heichou, what does the key unlock?” Levi turned to Connie, eyes solemn and tone grim.

“Chaos.”

 

* * *

 

 

The three walked back to their village and prepared to track Eren down. Connie was going to stay and use a location spell to find him, should they have trouble using the Omega’s scent. He wasn't the most magically inclined of their clan, but he was the only one who studies magic AND saw the boy. The spells require that you know the person, in a sense. Sasha was traveling with Levi since she would remember Eren’s scent almost as well as Levi did. He needed just one more person to go with him and since the scent on Eren’s backpack was faint, it needed to be someone with a strong sense of smell.

He walked to one of the village houses and entered without a second thought. The person he was looking for had apparently gone on a personal hunt and neglected to clean himself up. There was blood all over his clothing. _Tch. Disgusting. Fucking demons._

“Oi. Mike.” The scruffy man nearly fell off of his sofa as Levi kicked it with partial force and it slid across the floor.

“Ah? Levi? What do you need?” Evidently the blood had not yet dried because he rubbed his eyes and smeared it on his face.

“We're going on a hunt.” Mike looked at him perplexed before scratching his dirty head of hair.

“Didn't we just go on a hunt? Not even two days ago? Unless my internal clock is off again...human timekeeping has never been my strong suit…” At some point the man started having a mumbled conversation with himself until Levi coughed to get his attention.

“We're not hunting for food. We're searching for my mate, Eren.” Mike seemed to be confused again but carried on anyways.

“What happened? Was he taken by humans? Or an enemy clan?” The man was already going into battle-mode, gearing up for a fight. Levi looked away, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

“He wasn't taken. He ran away from me.” The pale Alpha fought to keep a blush from his cheeks. Mike was wide-eyed, jaw hitting the floor.

“You said he ran? From you? His true mate?” All it took was a curt nod to send the unkempt demon into a fit of laughter. Levi didn't bother to stay and listen to his bullshit, opting to go help prepare for the (hopefully) short search.

“Be ready to leave in five minutes. We're using the gear since we need to keep track of his scent.” The dark-haired incubus searched for Sasha, displeased to find that she was busy talking to Hange. As if the four-eyes could read minds, they looked over at the Alpha.

“LEEEEVIIII!” Before they could make their way over to him, he held up a hand in protest.

“ _No._ You are not going.”

“But Leeeviiii. I heard he broke the veil I put up! I need blood samples! BLOOD. SAMPLES. Preferably _before_ you perform the claiming.” They were all up in his face now, being creepy. He shoved them away and adjusted his sleeves. They rubbed their head with a small “owie” escaping.

“You will not be going, shitty glasses. And that's final. I don't need you scaring off my mate.” He'd realized his mistake once the words left his mouth and that shit-eating grin spread across their face.

“Scaring off your mate, huh? Yeah, I guess you don't need any help in that department.” He tried to reach over and smack them again but they were already running away with a maniacal cackle. He then shot a death-glare at Sasha who was too busy eating...something. It looked rotten and unsanitary so he definitely didn't want her coming near him with it.

It was seconds later that he saw Mike walking over to him with their 3D maneuver gear. His mini-squad geared up and then headed out into the forest.

_I'm coming for you, Eren Yeager._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days straight that I've updated. WOOOO. I've got a lot of inspiration flowing through me for this fic so I'm going to use the hell out of it while I can. Meanwhile, my Naruto fics on my other psued are being neglected bc I'm stuck. Yikes.
> 
> Thank you for the input on the last chapter! The next chapter I upload will have the hunt for Eren and it will also end in that chapter since more people were in favor of the shorter chase!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	4. Moth to a Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE: I changed Minister Nick to a catholic priest to fit my storyline better. He's a bit OOC. For now.
> 
> Also, Mike is a bit OOC as well. I've decided to have him be quiet and serious only around people he doesn't know/like

He wasn't sure how long he'd been running at this point. He was just focused on listening to that little voice in his head which, since noticing his nasty head injury, he was almost entirely sure was not real. It didn't matter though. That _thing_ was nowhere in sight and he felt that much safer. But he had forgotten one of his packs. Specifically the one that had his suppressants. So that was a bummer.

It was still dark but the chirping of birds meant that it was early morning. He was exhausted from not sleeping and his heat was nearing it's full vigor, taking a toll on his body. He cursed that creature and whatever voodoo bullshit he used to trigger Eren’s heat. The worst thing about an Omega’s heat was the fact that the body temperature actually skyrocketed. It was apparently called a “heat” for a reason. He'd wanted to warm up earlier but now that the snow had melted away, in record time he might add, he was _too_ warm with nothing to cool him down or ease his pain.

The brunet was sweating and panting. His inner-Omega pleaded to be dominated and bred by their Alpha. Eren was having none of it and fought his Omega. Mentally, that is. He'd won, in a sense, but his body hadn't gotten the memo.

Slick poured out as he remembered the raven-haired creature pressed flush against him. He whimpered at the longing he felt and blushed when he realized he'd soaked through his jeans. His legs gave out and he had to resort to crawling. He felt scrapes on his hands and knees from random debris on the ground but the pain didn't deter his arousal in the slightest.

It felt like forever that he'd been crawling until he saw it. His sanctuary! Safety! A church!

AKA: _That stupid fucking demon can't follow me in there._

He crawled faster, eventually having to drag his legs behind him when they decided to turn on him for not taking a cock up his ass. He used his forearms to do an altered army crawl up the steps. And damn, why did it have to have so many steps? Did they really need to build it on such a high plot of land? Then again, these would be the same people who built a gigantic fucking church in the middle of nowhere. Eren looked around and didn't even see a path leading up to the church. How the hell were people supposed to find this place?

He stopped for a moment, wondering if it was hidden for a reason. Like maybe it was some cult group. He debated turning back but thought he might as well take a chance. The alternative wasn't much better. He was vulnerable; easy prey for the demon or whatever else was hiding out in the forest. He took a deep breath as he reached the final step and pushed one of the grand doors open. There was a priest sweeping the aisles between the pews who looked up upon Eren’s entrance. He ran over to him without hesitation and knelt in front of the Omega.

“What happened, my dear boy?” He had never been so thankful to hear English in his life because he couldn't speak a lick of German. Eren looked up at the old man, noticing but not minding the odd golden piece around his neck. Instead of speaking, he burst into tears as a full heat wave hit his body.

“Are you in heat?” He mumbled it so softly that Eren felt he was dirtying the holy building. He nodded and continued to sob, but quieter.

“Let's get you up to one of the spare rooms and I'll bring you something to change into.” He helped Eren to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist, causing Eren to look at the man apprehensively. The priest noticed his hesitation and laughed.

“Don't worry, not only am I celibate, I'm a _straight_ beta. If it matters.” Eren relaxed a little and allowed himself to be carried up to another room.

 

* * *

 

 

The priest had him borrow some white silk pyjamas. He refused at first, not wanting to stain the quality fabric with blood but Father Nick insisted that they were on reserve for people like him and had plenty to spare.

“Did you build this church? Or...pay to have it made...or something…” Eren looked around in awe at the intricately painted ceilings and stained glass windows. Father Nick, as he introduced himself, was wringing out a wet cloth to clean up the blood on the brunet’s face.

“No, I did not. That would be Father Rivaille’s doing. I simply take care of it for him.” He gently patted around his wound.

“Why doesn't he do it himself? Is he not...here...anymore?” The Omega slowed a bit, hoping that they weren't related and he wound up hitting a soft spot.

“He's alive and well. Sort of. He lives deeper in the Maria Forest and has other things to take care of. Plus, I don't mind being here. It's peaceful and he always visits on Sundays so I'm never lonely for too long.” The man smiled as he finished up the cleaning and set the bowl of water aside.

“Where are you from? I can hear a subtle accent but you don't sound German by any means.” The priest seemed surprised that he'd noticed but didn't mind speaking about it.

“I'm not German. I am originally from England and came here as an orphaned boy. Things happened and Rivaille agreed to...raise me.” After he spoke, the man put a hand to his mouth as if he'd just let out some big secret. Eren didn't find anything weird about the statement and dismissed his behavior.

“Man, that guy adopted you? He must be _old._ I can't believe he's still ali- uh, sorry.” This time Eren covered his mouth. He'd basically just said that Father Nick was an old ass man. Which he was. But it was still rude to say. The priest let out a hearty laugh and waved his hand around.

“It's quite alright. I am old. And he's even older. Unfortunately you won't be meeting him since we need to get you to a hospital for your head. How did you get that, by the way?” He motioned to the bandage.

“Ugh. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Eren threw his head back against a pillow a little too hard, causing a rush of dizziness. He grabbed onto his head, face contorted in pain.

“Take it easy, boy.”

“Eren. My name is Eren.” The priest smiled before the two of them jumped at the sound of the church doors swinging open.

“What on earth…” The priest left the room to see who'd made such a ruckus. Eren stood from the bed to do his own investigation and stopped dead in his tracks when that spiced scent overtook him. The demon was there and he. Was. Pissed.

“You've gotta be fucking kidding me!” He reached for his jeans before deciding that pyjamas would have to suffice. He threw them aside and went for the backpack he _hadn't_ forgotten when he heard something hit the floor. He looked over to see the extra suppressants his mom had given him and silently praised his mother and whoever else was watching out for him. He grabbed them and took the recommended dose of two before deciding that more pills would work faster. Time was definitely not something he had the luxury of so he took five more and ran up to the attic he'd passed on his way to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi and his subordinates were almost flying as they used their 3D gear to maneuver through the forest.

“These big ass trees…” Levi mumbled. He was annoyed that Eren had managed to get this far, having broken the veil and all. However, the boy's scent was potent and he knew that he couldn't be far ahead. He fantasized finally locating and securing the Omega, wishing to _punish_ him for daring to run. That would only remain a fantasy as Levi was going to take a different approach with his mate. He wanted Eren to desire him as an Alpha, not fear him.

“ _Wow_ this kid smells delectable. I might just take him for myself, _Leee-vi.”_ The Alpha let out a ferocious growl before using his gear to swing back around and crash into Mike. Their gear got tangled and probably took a bit of damage but Levi didn't care. He was simply an Alpha who's status had been threatened. He pulled Mike up by his collar, bringing their faces so close that a piece of paper wouldn't fit between them.

“I will rip off your nutsack and make you drink the contents if you so much as blink at Eren the wrong way. If I decide that you're thinking about him in a way that displeases me, I will pull your intestines through your asshole and use them to hang you up from a tree as an example to other shitty demons. And if you _dare_ lay a fucking finger anywhere close to the ends of his hair, I will send you to the Yeagers’ castle as a peace offering. Are we clear?” Mike was frozen and Sasha had only just managed to turn around and see what the fuss was about.

“Uh, guys?” She poked the both of them only to be swatted away by Levi who stood up and continued on the hunt for _his_ Omega. Mike was left there, somewhat shocked. Sasha assisted him in standing up and he began laughing like an insane person.

“I've never felt that scared in my entire existence!” He was clearly entertained and fell to the ground, unable to contain his laughter. Sasha sighed and kept trying to get them moving again.

“Things are going to be interesting from here on out.” Sasha rolled her eyes, already thinking about all the petty pranks he and Hange were going to pull.

  


* * *

 

 

Levi followed the scent all the way to a church. _His_ church. The boy was like a moth to a flame. The Alpha got a little too much enjoyment out of the fact that the brunet had unknowingly walked right into his grasp.

As he approached the steps, he noticed the heavy trail of blood leading inside and the distressed pheromones that the Omega was releasing. He couldn't control his rage that his mate had been hurt this badly and blamed himself. Wasting no more time, he threw both doors open, ignoring when they slammed into the walls and rattled the entire church. Soon after entering, he saw Nick running down the steps.

“Rivaille! What are you doing here? We just held mass yesterday morning,” he hurried over to Levi with traces of blood on his sleeves.

“I'm here for that.” He pointed to the blood stains and crossed his arms.

“You need new a new cassock?” The man turned and was about to go back upstairs to fetch the article of clothing before the incubus stopped him.

“No. I'm here for the source of that blood. The boy.” Worry took over the old man's face.

“He's not in any trouble, is he? Did he wrong you in some way?” Levi chuckled just a little.

“He hasn't done anything wrong. Well. Nothing big enough for me to have to dispose of him.” The priest side-eyed him and edged closer.

“Then why exactly do you want him, if I may ask?”

“He is my mate. He's just throwing a bit of a tantrum.” Levi smirked at the idea of the Omega pouting and whining to get what he wanted. He hoped it'd be as cute as his imagination made it out to be.

“Tantrum, my ass!” Levi was stunned by the voice of his Omega and saw him dangling outside an open window by sheets he fashioned into a rope. He gasped when he realized he'd given his location away and started to shimmy down further.

“Oi, brat! That's dangerous!” The incubus didn't have room to be angry at the boy for attempting to escape when fear overtook him at the thought of the fragile being falling to the ground. He ran around the stage, to the back door with inhuman speed. He made it just in time to see the makeshift “rope” unravel, leaving the brat to plunge into the earth’s surface.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren looked up as he fell, chiding himself for not making the knots tighter. And then mid-deadly-fall his inner-Omega decides to be a little perv and bring up a _different_ kind of knot. And that was not what he wanted his last thoughts to be about.

He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact only to fall into a firm pair of arms. He didn't recognize the scent and slowly opened his eyes to see a scruffy man with an almost expressionless face. And he was covered in blood. He leaned in and started sniffing the Omega who could only lay there, unmoving out of fear. Whose blood was that and was Eren next? He felt himself being yanked away and was suddenly standing behind the raven-haired demon.

“You're being fucking weird.” The taller, bloodier man snorted and looked away. Eren tried to escape once more by slowly backing away when the two men began to bicker.

Right when he was out of sight, _another_ pair of arms wrapped around him, smooshing him against a pair of...boobs? He turned his head to see a brown-haired girl munching on something with crumbs around her mouth.

“Gotcha!” She shouted, spitting pieces of food at him in the process. Crackers. She was eating crackers. He wiped them away and struggled out of her hold, only to be squeezed tighter as she called for _it._

“HEICHOU!” It walked around the side of the church and smirked.

“Trying to run off, are we?” He roamed over the boy's clothing, stopping where his top was pulled up revealing his tanned, toned tummy. When their eyes met after, it's obvious desire provoked something in Eren.

He could feel his body attempt to lubricate and he screamed as the muscles contracted, fighting the suppressants. Tears poured out of his eyes at the stabbing pain in his pelvis and he doubled over, hugging himself. He felt something warm seep out of him and he was, for once in his life, upset when he realized: he hadn't slicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE IT IS. Eren may have been caught but he will not go quietly...Not sure if suppressants would work that fast, even if you hadn't eaten but we can pretend!
> 
> So I realised my phone has been correcting "Yeager" to "Yaeger" so now I have to go through and fix the shit. Ugh. Btw, do you guys prefer Furlan or Farlan? I know Furlan is the correct spelling but I also know that some people prefer the other spelling. If the correct spelling bothers you, let me know and if enough people agree or say something, I will write it as "Farlan."
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	5. The Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet with over 3k words!
> 
> WARNING: There is a brief mention of suicide in a rather insensitive manner. I only wrote it that way because it fit the character and context. In no way do I take suicide lightly and I don't want anyone to ever consider it to be an option or a way out!

Eren woke to a fierce pain in his head. It hurt so bad he couldn't think straight as he clutched his bandaged forehead. He groaned and rolled around in the...bed. He was in a bed. And he wasn't alone. The brunet managed to open his eyes to a squint and slowly pulled the blanket down from the sleeping form beside him. The boy didn't have to pull for long as a head of jet-black hair peaked out.

“Crap…” He directed himself off the bed and landed on unstable legs. He kept as quiet as possible while walking to the door, clutching to whatever piece of furniture was closest. Just as he'd turned the door knob, he felt a puff of wind and then a pale hand slithered around his waist, the other gently closing the door.

“Lemme go, ya’ stupid demon!” He punched and flailed in his hold. Eren heard a small “Tch” and was then tucked under the demon’s arm and brought back to the bed.

“Listen to me, fucking demon!” He was tossed onto the bed, causing his head to throb. He whined at the pain and the shirtless creature pushed him down so that he was laying on his back.

“You've got a concussion so I suggest you try to keep from getting too emotional or excited. You'll just worsen the pain.” He tucked in Eren, who couldn't find it in him to struggle because of the pain.

“I hate you...filthy demon...this is all your fault!” He tried to yell only to be dissuaded again by his concussion. He felt the bed shift and then the creature was promptly hovering above him, an irritated expression plastered on his face.

“It's _Levi_. Not ‘demon,’ you shitty brat. _Le-vi._ ” Eren looked at him dumbstruck. _It was bothered because I didn't call it by name?_

“ _Say. It._ ” It clenched it's jaw and pushed into the bed to give Eren a small shake. It lifted an eyebrow after a minute or so, letting him know that he wasn't moving until he said it. Eren huffed and turned his head to hide his blush.

“L-Levi…” He didn't say it any louder than needed, as some sort of half-assed jab at the demon. He didn't dare look at him until the creature was ruffling his hair. He lurched up to give him a good punch.

“Don't touch-!” Eren fell forward on his face and looked up, gripping his head in agony, at the demon leaning leisurely against the wall half way across the bedroom.

“I told you to stay calm.” He spoke in monotone voice, not looking the least bit interested in the situation. Eren whined and said a silent prayer to take the pain away. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the surge of Alphan arousal. He peeked up at the stupid fucking demon Levi who still stood there nonchalantly as if there wasn't a (very impressive) swell in his black sweatpants. That was when Eren noticed that he was in nothing but his boxer-briefs with his face down, ass up. Like he was offering himself. His face heated up, along with his body and he pulled the blanket over himself.

“I-I need my backpacks!” His voice was muffled while he tried to trap his own pheromones under the blanket. He wasn't going to give _Levi_ any ideas.

“Why's that?” The voice came from right beside him, as if the demon was also under the blanket.

“They're MY backpacks, you fucker!” The bed dipped in next to him as he heard a deep sigh.

“They were filthy so I disposed of them. Your other belongings have been put up. Tell me what you need and I will retrieve it.” Eren felt his anger boil up but ignored the urge to punch the demon since his earlier attempt didn't end well.

“You can't just throw people's stuff away, bastard!” The demon grumbled some curses before speaking.

“Why did I have to get stuck with a mannerless brat as my mate.” It was said to himself but Eren heard it clearly. This time he didn't resist the urge to come out of the blanket and even grabbed the demon by it's bare shoulders.

“I didn't even want a fucking mate and yet here you are, ruining my damn life!” Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them embarrass him. Eren swore he saw hurt flash in those silver eyes but it didn't make sense; Levi had insulted him first.

“What did you need out of your bag.” The demon turned completely cold, different from the Alpha he was previously speaking to. Eren released his shoulders and sat back, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't know why it upset him that Levi was suddenly treating him differently but the feeling left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Suppressants.” He tried to speak as if he was unperturbed but Levi seemed to notice anyway and ruffled the messy brown hair.

“Suppressants, huh. Wait here.” The demon walked out, leaving Eren to his own devices for the time being. He explored the room only to find that it didn't really seem lived in. If it weren't for the demon’s scent coating everything, he'd think that it was a spare bedroom.

The brunet decided that the bedroom wasn't interesting enough so he walked out into the hallway. Then he walked right back in when he realized he was in his underwear. He yanked a sheet off and wrapped himself in it, then proceeded to slowly check out the halls of Levi's home.

They were rather bare and, dare he say, boring. Most people would have photos or even artwork on the wall; all he saw was the deep grey wallpaper. Did the guy actually live here? The only thing that attested to that fact was the spotlessness of the home. There wasn't a speck of dust adorning any part of the house that he'd seen. He wondered if the many closed doors he saw held a more “personal touch” inside but then remembered the bedroom and thought: _Probably not._

Just as he turned a corner, he came face-to-face with his deadly soulmate. Levi was not pleased to find Eren just walking his halls in a sheet, or so his disapproving eyes said as they looked the boy over.

“I thought I told you to wait in the bedroom.” He crossed his arms, keeping his expression blank.

“I got bored.” Eren clutched the sheet tighter as if Levi would snatch it away in reprimand. The man rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“There is no doubt in my mind that you didn't even wait a full minute before going on your little exploration. Going through my room first, I'd bet.” Eren let out some kind of pouty noise at Levi, who knowingly hit the nail on the head. Right when he turned his head forward, a bespectacled face was nose-to-nose with his own.

“Eren. Yeager.” It was deep, breathy, and drawn out. For a moment, he was worried the stranger was using his name to pleasure their self. Because that was damn near what it sounded like. He took a step back, only for them to follow almost instantly, never letting up on the facial contact. He figured the only immediate way out of this awkward situation was to do the one thing he did not want to do. Once the stranger started panting, that was the last straw.

“L-L-LEVI!” Not two seconds after he called the cursed name, the stranger was on their ass and rubbing the back of their head.

“No touching, four-eyes.” The demon crossed his arms and glared at the grinning weirdo below before turning to Eren and raising an eyebrow. The boy nodded confirming that he was fine before Levi assisted the creepy stranger to their feet.

“Ah, sorry shorty. He's just so darn cute!” This time, the person dodged the demon’s fury. Eren found it odd that the demon was considered short since he was definitely taller than Eren, who was of average height. The stranger just seemed a little too tall. _Why the hell am I trying to defend his height?!_

“Just fucking get on with it already!” Levi raised his voice, startling Eren in the process. The person cupped Levi’s chin and pursed their lips to “baby talk” him. And Eren definitely didn't feel a twinge of jealousy. Not one bit.

“Aw, why so gwumpy?” Once again dodging a punch to the face, the stranger skipped over to Eren and locked their arms together.

“Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to chat? Are you hungry, Eren? I bet you are!” They poked his stomach and let out a chilling giggle. Levi was not even moderately entertained as he stood there vexed, eyes turning black like when they first met. The stranger only smiled wider as they moved their arm to wrap around Eren’s waist, never breaking eye contact with the Alpha demon.

“Why would I let you near my dining room as filthy as you are? When's the last time you showered, shit-glasses? You've already soiled my oxygen and my mate, which are both going to be difficult enough to sterilize, and you want to make even more work for me?” Whatever animosity was between them wasn't serious, as “shit-glasses” was already walking Eren down the hallway with Levi trailing close behind.

They reached a set of mahogany doors with what appeared to be some kind of unsettling, intricate design carved into them. The stranger noticed him staring and traced the design with their finger.

“This is a magical seal, for protection purposes. Carved it myself. Beautiful isn't it?” The stranger had a deviant expression as they rubbed themself against the door, a blush tinging their cheeks. The brunet was quite disturbed while Levi just shoved them out of the way to enter the _very_ elaborate dining room.

It was themed in dark green, blue, and silver. Flags with a crest of wings and banisters with three different symbols embellished the walls and ceiling. The Windows were two stories high, atleast, and were covered by dark green curtains, held in place by thick tassels. There was even a fireplace, already lit and crackling, about ten feet away from the victorian-esque dining table. The table seemed to be a bit much, considering one could fit around twenty to thirty people at it. The shorter sides of the table had only one chair, most likely for the host(s) and/or honored guest(s). And he seriously doubted that this demon with a terrible attitude ever had company over.

“Are you going to sit or just stand there all night, ogling my innocent dining room?” Levi smirked as he sat at the far end of the table, looking like a king. Eren grumbled, still only in a sheet, choosing to sit on the longer side of the table, in the seat furthest from Levi. Eren figured he'd be forced to move closer but was surprised to see Levi make the move himself, sitting in the seat directly to the right of Eren.

“You're ridiculous.” Levi whispered it as the bespectacled stranger took the solo seat to the left of the boy.

“How about some food then, Eren?” They smiled a bit kindly, to Eren’s relief as the stranger had been a bit bizarre up till this point. He nodded and Levi snapped his fingers, causing a flurry of servants to walk in. They looked peculiar, like mindless puppets but he didn't harp on it. What was weirder than his true mate being a demon?

“Uh, how do you know my name, um…?” He dragged it out, leaving a silent question which stranger caught onto.

“Hange Zoë. I'm Levi’s, and now your, council. I learned your name from lil’ grump over there.” The servants handed them a glass of wine which they immediately sipped. He turned to Levi for answers. The demon ignored him and sipped his own glass of wine. Eren dropped the subject but promised himself to revisit it later.

“My council...but we aren't...like...we're not…” He pointed between himself and Levi, trying to get the point across, awkward as it was.

“I know, dear.” They smiled and the term of endearment reminded him of his mother, just a little. It was quiet after that, until the feast arrived. Levi ate nothing, only drinking the wine. Hange eventually broke the silence when they'd finished eating.

“So Levi tells me you want suppressants?” They folded their hands, keeping a straight face.

“Yeah, I mean, I have some of my own so if he would just give them to me….” He trailed off, wondering why this was such a big deal.

“Well, Eren. I'm here as a form of communication for Levi. Because he sucks. At literally everything that has to do with social interaction.” The demon sighed but stayed quiet, allowing Hange to carry on.

“The problem is, Eren, that you had overdosed on suppressants when he brought you here. You had some bleeding, if you recall?” He did. He remembered the excruciating pain and feeling that warm liquid pour out of his hole when his body tried to slick.

“And even if you did take suppressants, they wouldn't work.” That comment really got his attention and he looked questioningly at his “council.”

“You two are true mates, whether you like it or not. Your bodies will be excited for quite some time unless you consummate the relationship.” Eren stood from the table with a clatter, not caring that the sheet fell, and tried to keep from yelling.

“You mean I'll be in a perpetual heat until I _fuck_ him?” He jabbed a thumb towards Levi who only tenderly pulled him to sit back down.

“Essentially, yes. There's no studies on demon-human relationships, as you would have guessed. I conduct my own but most true mates don't fight their...destiny, so to speak.” Hange was behaving like a full-fledged professional, dealing out the facts whether Eren liked it or not. He looked dejectedly at the table, not ready to resign himself to the fate that was “Levi.”

“There is another way to end the heat. Though I can't say it's much better.” Eren was open to anything.

“What is it?” Hange leaned forward, causing the light to catch on her lenses.

“Bond with someone else.” Okay. Maybe not quite open to anything.

“What…?” He saw Levi cover his mouth and grip the table, probably to hold back his inner-Alpha’s objection.

“It's simple. You don't want to be with Levi, so choose someone else.” The brunet set his elbows on the table and pulled at the roots of his hair.

“I don't want to be with _anyone_!” He could tell that Levi was somewhat relieved by the fact that he wasn't going to take someone else as his mate.

“Well then you've got two options: Be with Levi, at least for sex or get used to masturbating throughout the day.” The Omega flushed immediately at the mention of “self-assistance” and he wondered if Levi would do the same.

“You could always ‘off yourself’ as many humans do when they can't handle life. But I couldn't allow you to do that, seeing as how Levi would die if you died-”

“HANGE!” This time, Levi stood from the table, knocking his chair down. Hange went silent for the first time under his wrathful stare. He guessed that the demon was now truly upset with them.

“I apologize for saying too much. I should get going. I've got an experiment to check on. Eren, think about what I told you.” They stood and turned to leave.

“Oi, shitty-glasses. Make sure to bathe in sulfuric acid before you come back here. You're seriously-”

“I know, I know. I'm _filthy._ ” They smiled and Levi nodded. Eren could only assume that was some form of reconciliation after the demon’s outburst.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi and Eren lay in bed, not speaking. The boy wasn't sure what to think after that whole exchange. He'd been told that he's screwed no matter what. He remembered what Hange said about Levi dying, and curiosity got the best of him.

“Eren-”

“Levi-”

They turned to each other at the same time and neither was immune to the closeness of their faces. Levi looked down to his lips but stayed completely still.

“Um, you first.” Eren looked down, not wanting to move away just yet.

“I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to keep you here against your will or force you to do anything. I kind of lost control when I met you...it was completely unexpected...and you're so beautiful...I…” Eren blushed as he felt those piercing, silver eyes watching him closely.

“Anyways. I won't make you stay. But I have a request. Which you can reject, obviously.” Eren finally met his eyes again.

“What kind of request?” The brunet would swear on his life that Levi smiled, however brief it may have been.

“Shitty-glasses says your concussion is mild, though it may not feel that way for you. It should only take a week or so to heal. I just wondered if you'd be willing to stay here during your recovery and allow me to get to know you.” Eren felt a hand brush his own but he didn't react due to the thoughts swirling in his head. _He wants to get to know me? What good will that do? Maybe it's some kind of trap…_

“Why?” This time, Levi did more than just graze his hand. He grasped it firmly and brought it to his lips with a shaky breath.

“This...whatever we could have had, was over before it started. I just want something to hold onto, though it's not tangible. I want to know who you are. Who I was supposed to be with. I waited for you. For so long. I just...I need to know you before you disappear.” Eren decided that it was definitely a trap. Not set by Levi, but fate itself. But he couldn't bring himself to say no. It was like the word had left his vocabulary.

“I'll stay. For now.” Levi said nothing and nuzzled his face into Eren’s hand instead. The Omega wanted to yank it away but feared that with how vulnerable the Alpha was, he just might cry. Demon or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting so much love I can't take it! Thank you all so much! Always feel free to leave any qualms or requests in the comment section! I can either soothe your worries or change things up. This fic is for you guys, after all.
> 
> So yeah. The next chapter will most likely contain a liiiiittle bit of smut (*,-*) I'm planning on having a chapter for every 1-2 days that Eren stays with Levi, to develop their relationship. After that, we're going to hit some MAJOR PLOT. This fic is much more than our little cuties bumping uglies.
> 
> Also, when I said that Levi "grasped it firmly," all I could think about was that one episode of Spongebob. Some of you know which one. "FIRMLY GRASP IT!"
> 
> Sorry I'm so lame. Nearly 21, with a baby, and I'm quoting Spongebob episodes. Yikes.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	6. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like 11 words away from hitting 4k so I decided it was time to wrap it up (-∧-；)
> 
> WARNING: Brief mention of rape. Just like one sentence. But it's there.

Eren couldn't sleep after he'd agreed to stay. He stared at the moonlight shining through the window, only half covered by a curtain. Apparently Levi couldn't sleep either as he suddenly sat up and screamed profanities.

“Um, Levi?”

“Go shower, brat.” The demon got out of bed and went into his walk-in closet. The brunet was confused and made no move towards the bathroom, waiting to see what Levi was doing. Not long after, the raven flew out wearing what looked like some type of scrubs with a cravat around his face. He glared at the boy before yanking him off the bed and tossing him into the bathroom. When he saw Eren rub at his head, he gently ruffled his hair apologetically.

“Shower.” He closed the door and left Eren to it. The boy waited for the water to heat up before stepping in and allowing it to run down his body.

  


* * *

 

 

After he finished showering, he found a surfeit of hygiene products laid out for him on the counter. A fluffy towel covered the set of clothes folded neatly on the farther counter.

Once he'd gotten dressed, in pyjamas that smelled of Levi, he walked out of the bathroom to find the bed stripped bare. The window was open and there was an unnatural flow of air exiting it. He looked to the open door and saw Levi run by a number of times, Lysol in hand. It was then that Eren realized that his “destined one” had somewhat of a cleaning problem. He pulled up his pant legs that were just a little too long and headed for the door.

“Levi, are you really trying to _clean_ the air?” The demon stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

“That troglodyte soiled it. So I'm pushing all of it outside and bringing in _new_ air.” So he has demonic powers but uses them to remove the air. Eren had to hold in a laugh and decided to mess with the demon.

“You do realize that the air from outside isn't really clean? There's pollution and germs…” Levi shoved the Lysol can in his face.

“That's what this is for.” The boy squinted at the can and read aloud.

“Kills 99.9% of bacteria...so what do you do about the other 0.1%?” He peered at Levi who pulled the can away and clutched it a little too tight. His voice was low and slightly shaky.

“It haunts me.” He narrowed his eyes at the can as if to will it to kill all of the bacteria. The Omega rolled his eyes and walked to the center of the room.

“So what do you want me to do?” The demon walked in and pointed to the trunk at the end of his bed.

“Sit.” Eren obeyed and watched Levi spray something all over the mattress.

When the demon finished running around like a madman, he chucked all of his clothes off and bagged them. Then he was stark naked, right there. In front of Eren. He wasn't sure how to feel and Levi hadn't realized yet.

“I can, uh, give you a minute.” The brunet covered his eyes and heard a low chuckle from the closet.

“I'm getting in the shower now, kid. Just stay sitting.” He pulled his hands away when he heard the door close and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The boy thought about the brawny build of his true mate and sighed. _That's just not fair._ He wasn't sure if he was frustrated that he wasn't as ripped or that he couldn't touch the expanse of that body. He wouldn't let himself. No matter how tempting, Levi was definitely still a demon. Though Eren did marvel at the fact that the man was nothing like what he expected demons to be. Levi was dark and sexy...no. Not sexy. He didn't mean that. The Alpha had a darkness to him but nothing like what a demon should have.

And okay. Maybe he was a little bit sexy. But that didn't matter to Eren because he refused to take a mate. He'd heard horror stories about Omegas forced into submission by Alphas, for whatever purpose. The worst part was that the “horror stories” were common occurrences. Alphas were able to get away with pretty much anything, though that was changing. Slowly. But Eren wouldn't take anybody's shit. And he certainly didn't want to idle around waiting for his mate like his mother always had. He loved her but he wished for her to live a better life. One that didn't involve her spending day after day waiting by the phone.

“Oi. You okay, brat? Your pheromones are going crazy.” The brunet turned to see Levi with a towel hanging loosely around his hips while using another towel to dry his hair. He had to stop himself from drooling (once again) and reprimanded himself for treating Levi like a piece of ass. He'd be pissed if it were the other way around. The demon had even stated that he wouldn't touch Eren but here the Omega was wanting to drag his hands across that muscular body. He almost wanted to let the creature touch him, just a bit to know what it felt like. But he was far too prideful to ask.

“Sorry…” He forced his eyes to the ground as Levi walked by and into the closet.

“Don't apologize. Is something wrong? Does your head...oh…” Levi stopped talking and stood there, confusing Eren.

  


* * *

 

 

The Alpha stopped speaking when he noticed that the little Omega was sporting an erection. When the boy followed his line of sight, he'd clearly only just noticed as well. He threw his hands over it and blushed furiously. Levi took a step back just as the pheromones invaded his senses. The musky, strawberry scent made him dizzy but he kept his distance.

“You might want to go take care of that.” Eren wouldn't look at him and kept his mouth shut. So the incubus continued.

“Just so we can both get some sleep. Because your scent will get me excited, and then my scent will get you even more excited. It's a vicious cycle.” The boy peeked at him, anger sparking in those bright green eyes.

“Or I can sleep _by myself._ Problem solved.”

“You are more than welcome to do that. I just figured you'd feel safer with me.” The little human made a noise followed by a quiet “not likely.” Levi shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Eren to follow. He stood and walked a few paces behind the Alpha down the hallway. Levi stopped in front of a door and pulled out a set of keys to unlock it, then pushed it open. Eren entered and took everything in. This room had much more color than Levi’s black-themed bedroom, but was still far from vibrant. The walls matched the navy blue accents on the pewter bed set. The bed had a velvet canopy, like the main bedroom, which served convenient if he wanted to sleep in. He could tell that Eren was disappointed to see the lack of a fireplace when he frowned at the mantle, another big difference. But overall, the room was nicely decorated, with soft rugs on the floor to boot. He hoped it'd be good enough for the Omega, though he wanted to give him so much more.

“Just say my name if you need anything. I'll hear you.” The demon started to walk out when a hand gripped his forearm.

“Where will you be?” There was apprehension and uneasiness in his eyes. Levi couldn't help but smirk.

“What's wrong, Yeager? Scared?” The boy narrowed his eyes and shoved the demon, who didn't even budge from his spot.

“Fuck off!” He ran to the bed and threw the covers over that mess of brown hair.

“I'll be in my study. But if you call for me, I will hear it. I promise.” Without another word, Levi closed the door and headed to his study.

Once he entered the room, he relaxed into the chair behind his desk and reclined back. He ran both hands through his hair and down his undercut before sitting straight up again and reaching into a drawer. The demon pulled out a lockbox, unlocked it, and removed the key he'd put up while Eren was sedated. He held up to the moonlight, letting it swing and rotate before sighing and throwing it into the lockbox again.

How many millennia had it been since he last saw this key? One? Two? Levi couldn't remember. But he could remember the day he conjured it up. The day he locked _him_ away, never to be seen again. But the fact that somebody had found this key meant that _he_ would be seen again. Someone was looking for that place where _he_ rots. Whoever it was didn't come across this key by accident. The demon couldn't figure out why someone would even WANT to release that depraved excuse of a demon. Levi also wondered why the hell his fated mate had the damned thing, even wearing it as a necklace.

The incubus needed to ask Eren about his family, first of all. To figure out where his loyalties lie. What kind of principals he has. His motives for being in the Maria forest. What if he wasn't there by accident? What if they'd sent him to take out Levi and his clan? The Alpha would be expected to kill Eren, for the safety of those he governs. The boy would be a hindrance to the Survey Corps and their mission. But could he do it? Could Levi kill the one person that he was meant to stand by? To love? He'd waited _years_ for his mate to be born. And when his horns came in, he knew the decrease in sexual appetite would soon follow. It was a survival tactic so that incubi could wait for their mate. Those things happen the day your true mate is born. Though Levi had no idea about true mates for a good portion of his existence, thanks to his lack of supervision. It wasn't until _he_ came into the picture that Levi learned necessary information about his kind. Up until that point, he went with his instincts.

The incubus locked the key back up and hoped that there was no connection. That it was all just coincidence. But there was something gnawing at the back of his mind, warning him. He dismissed the thought and decided to take his mind off of the unpleasant matters by contacting Erwin, the leader of the Sina clan. Levi wanted to let him know that he'd found his mate, though their time together be brief.

After writing the letter and sealing it, he called in one of his servants and had it sent off. While his expression remained a scowl, the man felt a sense of pride at being able to brag about his mate. Erwin had yet to find his own and Levi felt he'd beaten him, in a way. It was a childish, petty success but Erwin was one of the few demons who could rival his power. So he tucked another win against the colossal demon under his belt.

After sitting and letting his mind wander, he began to think about Eren. Again. He found it hard not to, what with his nearly fluorescent green eyes and perfectly tanned skin. He was the opposite of Levi in most ways and the demon found himself trying to keep a piece of the boy for himself. As if he was able to reach in and take a part of his soul. To seal it away and bask in it's presence whenever possible. His inner-Alpha had even darker thoughts of the boy chained to his bed, always there for the taking. But Levi and his inner-Alpha didn't get along, let alone ever actually agree when it came to Eren. That part of him would just have to learn that the boy was a free spirit who would ride the wind wherever it took him, if possible. It will, however, be quite difficult to teach that to his inner-Alpha since incubi have always had a problem with possessiveness. They basically thrive on frequent sex, afterall. And your partner has to be near you for that.

**_Levi!_ **

He shot up at the beckoning call, immediately using some of his reserved energy to run to Eren at an unearthly speed. Within three seconds, he was at the bedroom door, knocking with his index and middle finger.

“Eren?” He heard a scuffle across the floor and then the door cracked. All he could see was one watery, green eye analyzing him. The door opened just enough for Levi to squeeze through and then the boy abruptly shut it. He said nothing as he scurried back to the bed, dragging Levi with him. He pushed the demon down on the bed and then crawled underneath the covers.

“Did something happen?”

No response.

“Did someone from my clan scare you?”

No response.

“I'll go deal with them so you can get some sleep.” Just as he moved to get off the bed, he felt a hand rub over his thigh. He looked over with wide eyes at the boy nearly in tears. He tensed as the hand slid inwards and those green eyes pleaded.

“Stay.” The raven’s mind went blank and his body filled with a nearly insatiable desire as he stared at the trembling Omega beneath him, suggestively squeezing near his forming erection.

  


* * *

 

 

_“Stay.”_ Eren watched the demon go rigid, clearly unsure of what to do. But Eren had been debating coming on to the man for the past hour. There was an undying curiosity that made him ask, why the hell not? He didn't want there to be any confusion about what he was asking for so he splayed his fingers across the man's crotch and mumbled out the breathiest, needy “please” that he could.

“What are you…I thought you didn't want this…” The Alpha leaned back slightly as Eren reached down to palm at his own hard cock, unable to tear his eyes away.

“I'm not asking for a relationship. Just to fool around a little...we both feel this unbearable pull between us and it's barely been two days...I understand if you don't want-” The demon swiftly straddled the boy, pinning his wrists above him.

“Stop saying stupid shit, brat.” His lips crashed down with bruising force, making Eren part his lips so he could move their tongues together. The brunet shivered as the man thrust their hips together for friction. His Omega was cheering and drowning out every other thought. _Finally. Finally! FINALLY!_

“Nn...Levi…” He whined at the loss of that skilled tongue and tried to pull him back down by his neck. His efforts were in vain as his strength was not nearly enough to make the man yield. The demon’s hands slid under his shirt, applying more force when they slid over his nipples. Eren bit at his lip to suppress his moans only to yelp at a reprimanding smack to his thigh. He looked up to see Levi smirking at him as he tugged off the boy's shirt, and then his own. _Oh my fuck._

Their lips met again in a fight for dominance; a battle that Eren fought lazily, wanting Levi to take over. He undid the demon’s pants and rubbed his length through his boxers, greatly enjoying the groan that he earned. But to his dismay, his arms were yanked away and pushed into the mattress.

“Lemme touch you…” He whimpered as the demon bit down on his collarbone and dragged his teeth down his chest.

“Hush. Let me take care of you.” And he did just that, yanking Eren’s underwear down with his pants and tossing them to the floor. The demon sat back and let his eyes roam over every inch of the Omega. Eren could practically hear Levi’s dirty thoughts and leaked precum as he grew more aroused. Suddenly, horns grew out of his head and his claws protracted. Those silver eyes grew black and a low, building snarl left his mouth. Eren figured he should be afraid but he only found himself turned on by it all. Did that make him weird? Maybe.

“Alpha...please…” Eren mewed and wriggled against the bed, feeling slick pooling under his body. His little plea seemed to do the trick because Levi growled and yanked his own rock-hard cock out before thrusting against Eren’s.

“Fuck...you're going to make me lose my mind, kid.” There was a flurry of moans and grunts as Levi squeezed their dicks together, jacking them both off. Eren was panting and calling out Levi’s name, egging him on and begging for more. The boy let out an especially erotic moan when he felt the demon’s knot rub against the base of his cock. His mind flooded with images of the man being inside him but he pushed them out and tried to stay in the moment.

“‘M gonna cum...Levi!” The Omega arched up as ribbons of semen flew across his body and cried out as the Alpha’s thrusts sped up against his over-sensitive cock. It wasn't long before Levi was cursing and throwing his head back, cumming across the Omega’s body. They stayed in that position as the demon enjoyed his post-orgasm high and Eren caught his breath.

Minutes later, the Alpha yanked Eren by his hair into a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled away, realizing his true form was beginning to show, and changed back.

“Sorry if I scared you...I've never lost control like that before.” He scowled and turned away. Eren sat up and crawled over to the man before resting his chin on one of the broad shoulders.

“It was kinda hot.”

“Pfft. Right.” Levi chuckled quietly but rested his forehead against his palms. Eren began to worry. Had he done something wrong? Was Levi disillusioned?

“Are you okay?” He asked and then continued quickly before the man could answer.

“Was it not good?” The demon side-eyed him with a deadpan expression.

“Was that a fucking joke?” Eren winced and backed at his harsh tone, to which Levi sighed and pulled him into his lap.

“Eren. That was the most intense, unparalleled, mind-blowing experience — let alone orgasm — that I have ever had.” The boy held back a smile and the smug feeling that crept up at the man's words.

“Then what's wrong?” He tilted his head to the side and Levi looked at him in a way that could be described in one word: smitten.

“It's just been years since I've fed on energy. I'm a little overwhelmed. In a good way.” He offered an exhausted smile and ruffled the messy brown hair, annoying the Omega. Eren grabbed his hand to prevent further movement. He couldn't physically overpower him, but the man got the message and pulled away.

“What do you mean ‘fed?” I didn't see you eat anything.” He furrowed his brows and huffed, thinking he was being messed with.

“I haven't told you? I guess we do need to sit down and have a chat at some point. But for now, just know that I'm an incubus. Know what that means?” He raised an eyebrow, keeping a serious expression. But Eren could feel his uneasiness at the topic, thanks to the mildly distressed pheromones.

“That...aren't those demons that rape people in their sleep?” Eren started to move away, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into. But his caution seemed to have pissed off the demon. He found himself being slammed down onto the bed, head throbbing, while Levi growled above him.

“That was bullshit propaganda started by religious hypocrites who couldn't own up to their lust! They'd blame wet dreams and sleep paralysis on my kind, as if we couldn't find a willing partner!” He released the boy's wrists, jumped off the bed, and began pacing. The brunet wasn't sure what to do? Should he sit up? Or stay still while the incubus cooled off?

“Um, that's just what I read about them in my mythology class...it's not like there's a plethora of reliable sources.” He decided to sit up and noticed he was being watched closely by the demon across the room.

“I know.” His answer was short, as if he wanted to drop the subject but Eren pushed on.

“So then it's not true that people's health deteriorates when they've had intercourse with an incubus or a succubus?” Levi stayed silent and then walked slowly back to the bed, sitting beside him.

“Yes and no. Our partners, human or otherwise, will be fine unless we were to ejaculate inside them. Only our true mate, who we've properly claimed, is able to handle that. For sucubi, it's a bit different. They don't have a fated partner, probably because they are unable to bare children. So when having intercourse with them, you can't mix body fluids. It's safe unless the succubus’s partner ejaculates into her. In that case, the effect of the combined fluid is somewhat morbid. But we don't need to go into detail.” The boy listened tentatively, oddly interested in the subject.

“You said that it's been a while...why is that?” Levi didn't speak, seemingly having an internal debate. He then leaned forward and swooped Eren into his arms and tucked him into bed before kissing him on the forehead.

“We'll talk about that another time. For now, sleep.” The man began to walk away, and Eren felt himself panicking.

“You don't have to go…” He couldn't bring himself to actually ask the demon to stay, too much pride and what not. But Levi got the message loud and clear and almost instantly appeared in the bed with him.

“So someone really did scare you.” He looked over at Eren but kept his distance, probably not sure what was okay and what wasn't. The boy blushed before turning away.

“You'll think it's stupid…”

“No I won't.” He was quick to reply and Eren peered at him before sighing and turning back over.

“It sounds like there's ghosts or something…” He gestured to the window and Levi realized there must be a hole somewhere, causing the wind to whistle when it brushed against the glass. He made a mental note to fix it.

“It's just the wind.” Eren rolled his eyes.

“I _know_ that, dummy. But my senses and I aren't on the same page.” Levi smiled at the boy who then hit him with a pillow.

“I knew you'd think it was stupid!” The incubus grabbed the pillow and gently pushed Eren back down. The boy huffed and hid under the covers.

“I don't think it's stupid. I just think you're cute.” He propped his head up on his hand, with his elbow holding it up.

“I'm not a girl.” Levi chuckled and put as much innuendo into his next statement as possible.

“Trust me, Yeager. I very much understand that you are _not_ a girl.” He practically purred as he made two of his fingers “walk” down Eren’s side. The brunet let out a muffled whimper and jumped around in the bed to make a point.

“Good. Night. Levi.” He forced the words out through clenched teeth.

“Goodnight, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever on this chapter bc I struggle with anything smut-related. I try to make sure it's not redundant and doesn't include recycled ideas. BUT HERE IT IS. There's going to be some strain on their relationship so I gave a little bit of nasty time before that happens. They definitely are not a couple. They've got some shit to go through first. I also have a lot of story info to discuss and it's hard deciding what order to bring it up in. But someone asked about Eren’s key so I decided to bring that up in this chapter rather than later.
> 
> I'm also showing that Levi has a problem "controlling" himself. Notice how many times he hurts Eren’s head? It's not too important, but it does connect with something later on.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and thank you guys for the comments!
> 
> I did get a comment about Eren’s last name. Would you guys want me to change it to Jaeger, Jäger, or keep it the same?
> 
> On that note, I'm going to be using "Farlan" instead of "Furlan" as that seems to be the general consensus ♡
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	7. What Am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k+ Words! Enjoy~

_Eren panted beneath Levi’s ministrations, clawing at his back and begging for more. He felt those strong fingers prod at his entrance and he tried to buck against them, forcing them in. But the man chuckled darkly and held the boy's hips in place while he caressed his soaking hole. Eren whimpered in protest and tried to touch himself, only to be literally cock blocked when the man straddled him._

_“L-Levi…!” The demon smiled and leaned into his neck before licking upwards from his chin to the roots of his fringe. He continued to lap at his skin while the boy fought the heavy weight._

_“Ew! What the hell!” And then the incubus howled, almost playfully, before wrapping his hands around the tan neck and squeezing._

_“The fuck, Levi…?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Green eyes opened to meet brown before receiving a sloppy lick.

“Smelly?” The stupid dog was casually resting across his body and he started to register that it was blocking his intake of oxygen. He pushed the dog's face away and shoved it off. He was disgusted by the puddle of saliva that pooled in the crevice of his collarbone. He was about to reprimand the animal until he took a good look at it in the sunrays breaking through the curtain. He noticed the fangs, the tale, and the way the snout protruded....

“You're not a dog, are you…” He stood up on the bed and ran across the room, screaming for Levi, who was _conveniently_ nowhere to be found. He heard panting and high-pitched barks of some sort, and realized the stupid animal was chasing him. It thought this was a game. So, he picked up the pace and headed for the one room he was familiar with: the dining room.

Upon entering, he promptly jumped up on the dining table. He had a VERY quick debate between letting the wolf get him or angering Levi by dirtying his table...ultimately the fact that he was in immediate danger won out over Levi’s wrath.

The wolf was friendly from what he remembered but he also remembered the damn thing looking like a _dog_. So he wasn't going to trust his state-of-mind or judgement from that day. All he could see now was bared fangs and a hunter’s saunter. Fuck this potato-chip eating wolf.

“Um, Mister Eren?” He heard a voice and looked towards the kitchen doors to see a boy about his age with a shaved head. He was wearing an apron over a tan dress shirt with the sleeves half-rolled up. He looked very “peasant-like” in an odd way.

“Who are you?” Eren glared at him, not trusting any fucker that fraternized with his incubus mate. Well, would-be mate.

“Connie Springer, sir. I was there when you first met Captain Levi, if you recall…?” _Captain?_ He closed the kitchen door and took a cautious step closer. The brunet vaguely remembered a human-like form but his memory was fuzzy, to say the least.

“Sorry, I guess I hit my head pretty hard.” The guy nodded in understanding and then looked between Smelly and Eren.

“Is Sasha bothering you, Mister Eren?” _So the animal has a name. Meaning it's at least somewhat domesticated._

“You just don't really expect to wake up to a wolf bathing your face in saliva.” His tone was dry and the dog seemed to huff, as if it understood.

“Well, you can always tell her to shift or go away. She's obedient.” Eren furrowed his brows at the statement and observed the canine.

“What do you mean ‘shift?’” He sat cross-legged on the table, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation. Then that familiar, intoxicating scent wafted in and caused a rather _awkward_ boner.

“It's another command to make her leave.” Levi strode in, his deep voice assaulting the boy's ears in the most delicious way. He fidgeted and covered his predicament.

“Uh, Heichou?” Connie had an inquiring expression to which the demon seemed to respond with telepathic messages.

“She's a decent pet, despite being a wolf. She eats a little too much but she's loyal.” He walked to Eren and assisted him to the floor.

“I can't believe you keep a wolf as a pet…” The boy eyed the animal as it rolled around on the floor. _I can't believe I thought this dopey fluff was going to hurt me._

“It's not like she can kill me, brat.” The demon had a point. Eren wasn't sure how their lifespans worked but he imagined that ‘immortality’ with a crucial weakness fit the bill.

He didn't say anything and followed Levi out of the dining area, stopping briefly for him to say goodbye to Connie. The two walked down the dimly lit hallway in silence until reaching a set of double doors with a protection seal carved into them. The demon held his hand up in front them, causing them to illuminate before opening themselves.

“So...what all can you do? With your powers, I mean.” The demon smirked at the clarification.

“I can do a lot. But it also depends on how much and how recent I've fed. With what we did last night…” Eren grunted and turned to hide his blush but his attention was drawn back when every single book (and there were probably thousands) was pulled off of their respective shelves and floating in air.

“That's amazing…” The incubus chuckled before setting them back.

“Had I fucked you into oblivion…” He shot the boy a side-smirk and playfully gestured with his hands.

“LEVI!” The Alpha gave him a pointed look before continuing.

“I'm just explaining. But as I was saying, had things gone further, I'd be able to move the village and then some.” Eren nodded, amazed and curious. What was the full extent of Levi’s powers and what purpose did they serve?

“Enough about me. I wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome to use this room and it's contents for the duration of your stay.” The demon placed a hand at the small of the Omega’s back, guiding him forward.

“I can read any of these? Like ANY book I want?” The raven nodded and then looked up as he chose a book on the top shelf. It gracefully descended into Levi’s hands.

“What's it about?” Eren eagerly examined the cover, black leather with silver accents.

“This is a book of ‘magic,’ as humans call it.” Levi walked to the black, velvet chaise lounge sofa. He sat down and pulled Eren down next to him. He set the book in the air and just let it float as he willed the pages to turn.

“Like spells and shit?” The brunet noticed the art, some of which were reminiscent of the seals that Hange makes.

“Not entirely but yes, it does include _spells and shit.”_ Eren rolled his eyes and scooted so close to Levi that he was nearly in his lap.

“Why are you showing it to me? Seems like it'd be...sacred...or something…” He wasn't sure how to phrase his thoughts, but he felt like the book was too important for him to see.

“Well, that ties into a very important discussion that we need to have.” The younger stiffened, wondering what the hell this had to do with him. But Levi ignored his reaction and carried on.

“Why were you here, Eren? In Germany. In the Maria Forest.” The boy scrunched his nose, figuring that his this wasn't necessary information.

“I came here with some friends. They wanted to travel across Europe and I...just…” Levi leaned in, showing interest in his explanation.

“You just…?” He encouraged him with a softer expression than usual and Eren felt compelled to tell him the whole spiel.

“I just wanted to find my Dad. He stopped coming around some years ago and this is where he lived...supposedly.” He looked down at his hands and twiddled his fingers.

“Supposedly?” Eren took a deep breath and looked across the seemingly endless bookshelves.

“He only visited a few times a year. Sometimes less. He said it was because of work or whatever but my mom was his true mate. _Is_ his true mate. Living in a different country than your family doesn't make sense. The whole situation is just a little shady and I'm not sure what I believe anymore.” Levi hummed in acknowledgment and the two sat there in heavy silence. Everything Eren had said was weighing him down. He knew he might not like what he finds but he has to know the truth. He needed answers.

“So what's his name?”

“Huh?” The boy was yanked out of his thoughts and frankly forgot that he and Levi were engaged in conversation.

“Your father. What's his name?” The brunet blinked, nearly forgetting the name under pressure.

“Oh...it's Grisha. Grisha Yeager.” Silver eyes narrowed, deep in thought but Levi said nothing.

“Why does it matter why I came here?” Eren felt he'd been grilled enough for the time being and wanted to turn the tables.

“That's...well...you remember the day we met?” The boy's face fell flat and he looked the man in the eye.

“You ask as if it was fifty fucking years ago. Of course I remember. It's been like...two days.”

“You hit your head, okay? I was just checking.” Eren moved his hands in a rolling motion, telling him to get on with it.

“Anyways. You saw how the snow stopped. How it melted away in seconds. That was because of you. Or your blood, specifically.” The Omega made a noise of confirmation and the raven kept on.

“That ‘snow’ you saw was part of a veil that Hange created. To protect the clan from discovery. The closer you get, the colder it gets. Sometimes it results in death.” The incubus paused and looked into the impatient green eyes.

“ _Aaand?”_ The demon would have chuckled at the cute face his mate made if the topic wasn't so unnerving for him.

“The veil can only be taken down by demons or something of at least equal power. And a human is definitely not of equal power. But YOU broke the veil, intentional or not. As a human that should have been impossible.” The gears worked and turned in the younger’s head. He understood where this was going, but he was almost positive that he was ‘normal.’ Well, as far as being a human or not.

“So then...am I not…?”

“There are several possibilities as to why it happened. As far as scents go, yours is human. It smells slightly deviant...but not alarmingly so. I have shitty-glasses investigating while they conjure a new veil.” A hesitant but reassuring hand rested on Eren’s shoulder.

“What are the possibilities? If you don't mind telling me.” Levi smiled the tiniest bit before returning to his signature scowl.

“The veil, while not likely, could have been weak or incorrectly conjured. Or it could have something to do with your true mate status to one of the most powerful demons in existence. The last, of course, is that you have a quarter or less of demon blood. The powers lay dormant unless triggered by a traumatizing event. But like I said, your smell doesn't really support that.” Eren processed all of the information and stored it for later use.

“So...you're one of the most powerful, huh?” He used a mocking tone towards the Alpha who sat up straighter and seemed to puff his chest out.

“I'm not bragging or exaggerating. There are many demons, but most can't run rampant on Earth. There is a modest population here and we're all in a clan, led by the strongest of that particular group. In this case, me.” Eren could tell that Levi was proud to be able to say this to his would-be mate but decided not to tease him.

“How many clans are there?” He kept on the conversation since the incubus was enjoying talking about it.

“Under ten, I believe. But I only associate with three other powerful clans. And I don't even trust one of them.” Well that was definitely odd.

“Why not?”

“It's a complicated story but I'll give you a basic idea. My clan is apart of a higher power called the Survey Corps. I created it a long time ago so that there would be some form of ‘government’ in place. There are three main branches: Maria, led by me. Sina, led by Erwin Smith. And Marley, the untrustworthy clan I mentioned. There is also a secret branch that only Erwin and I know about called Rose. It's led by Dot Pixis.” It was a lot to keep up with but Eren did his best and tried to stay active.

“Why are they apart of the Survey Corps if you don't trust them?” The man's expression turned bitter with frustration.

“I believe it's part of their cover. They may or may not know that I suspect them to be the Titans but—”

“Woah, woah. What the fuck is a Titan?” He felt rude interrupting but it was a crucial part of the story, apparently.

“The Titans are rogue demons, in a way. They use lesser demons to possess humans for whatever reason. And then they eat that demon once they've served their purpose.” The boy was wide-eyed and he was pretty sure that his face screamed ‘what the actual fuck.’

“They're cannibals?” _That's what he said, right? That they're demons that eat other demons?_

“Yes. They're insufferable, lowly, cannibalistic demons. When the Survey Corps was created to take them down, this particular clan of demons were oddly insistent on joining. When my suspicions arose, I asked Pixis to be the undercover branch, hidden from Marley. So now when the three main branches meet, we discuss plans and tactics that are fake, while we tell the real ones to Rose.” Levi was very passionate but spoke slow so that the brunet could keep up.

“That's actually really smart. So then these Titans, if they're the Marley clan, would be preparing for an attack that isn't going to happen the way they think it is?” He nodded and gestured back to the book.

“No more clan talk, for today. I want you to read this book and try some of the stuff out. Maybe you'll be able to perform spells or even create seals like four-eyes.” Eren wasn't keen on the subject change but went along with it.

“You really think I could?” The incubus shrugged and turned Eren to face him.

“It's possible. You just have to try it out. But it's written in my native tongue so you'll need to be spellbound in the language. But we'll deal with that later.” The brunet watched as the book closed and made it's way back to the top shelf.

“What if I wanted to do it now?” He used a matter-of-factly tone and crossed his arms.

“You need a shower and breakfast. After those things, you can do whatever you want.” The boy sighed. He really was curious about the book's contents but the demon was right. He smelled like dog.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The walk to the bedroom seemed to drag on. Eren went over everything they'd talked about in his head. Both of his parents were human. At least, he thought so. They'd never said otherwise and life was averagely mundane.

He reached to caress the key he normally wore around his neck, only to find it missing. He panicked and tried to remember when he last felt it. Levi noticed the change in his scent and looked over his shoulder at the shorter Omega. Eren chose to keep quiet about it. He hoped he'd find it lying around in the bedroom.

When they arrived at said bedroom, the door was cracked and the incubus stiffened before gently pushing it open. The boy was surprised to see the curtains pulled tightly together, blocking all sunlight while the room was illuminated by numerous candles. There was a trail of dark purples petals leading to the bed where a pretty, red headed woman was woven into a sheet, seductively draped across the mattress. Her eyes narrowed at Eren who was completely confused. Was he not supposed to be here? Did Levi already claim a mate?

“ _Petra. What the hell is this?”_ The woman startled at the demon’s sudden sonorous voice. Eren didn't blame her; he wanted to crawl into a corner away from the raw power that was Levi.

 _“I was told you weren't going to claim your true mate. So I thought that it would be okay...”_ The boy stifled a yelp when the Alpha marched forward and threw her clothes—apparently only a robe—at her.

 _“Whether or not I claim him does not change our relationship. I told you before, if you can't accept that you will be nothing more than a subordinate or possibly a friend, then you need to go. Your seduction attempts are unwarranted and I am tired of your antics. My decision is final. I will not be sharing my bed with anyone but my fated partner.”_ The demon was white knuckling and practically had steam rising from his ears. Eren was a little more than shocked when the woman grabbed onto the pale-skinned demon with a rivaling fury.

 _“You owe your life to us! You said you'd lead and protect us! How do you plan to do that if you're dead!?”_ Levi was visibly trying to keep calm as he pried her fingers from his shirt.

 _“I owe nothing. I've already made preparations for the village's future after I pass. Every single demon is on board and understands. Except for you. Don't try to mask your selfish desire as concern for their prosperity. You have one minute to dress and leave my chambers. You will not bother me, nor Eren, for anything outside of business matters or an emergency. Have I made myself clear, Ms. Ral?”_ There was a tender pain in her eyes, accompanied by an icy vexation when she looked at the Omega. But within seconds, she was zipping out the door, leaving it to sway closed.

“You could have been a little more compassionate. She obviously has some serious feelings for you.” Eren sighed and began to blow out the candles. His effort was quickly dismissed when Levi cut all the flames at once.

“Would you like it if I was constantly making unwanted sexual advances on you?” He glared at the brunet who shrugged.

“I guess I understand that…” He walked over and opened the curtains as Levi rounded up the petals and sent them to the garbage.

“Exactly! So why should I—wait. You understood our conversation?” He turned to the boy and was staring at him like he'd just slaughtered all of his friends.

“Uh, yeah?” He walked to the bed and began removing the sheets, knowing that Levi would probably want to burn them. He tossed the bedding off only for it to burst into flames mid-air. _I fucking knew it._

“Then I suppose I can tell Hange that no further investigation is needed. We were speaking Eldian. A language that only demons can understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like a week or something since my last update and it feels weird. I went from daily updates to having to put it off for a week. Ugh. I hate everything that's going on in my life right now. I just want to scream.
> 
> Anyways HI. I'm trying to shove plot where I can so that this doesn't end up being waaay too long. We'll see how that works out. Let me know if you have questions or are confused or anything. I'll help where I can!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	8. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: It was brought to my attention that it was unclear how much time has passed. So, just to let everyone know, it's been about a couple weeks+ in the story since the last chapter! I briefly mention that Hange has been working "day and night" but not how many days and nights, haha. So there you have it ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE. I realized that I referred to Hange with female pronouns in a previous chapter. If I refer to Hange with anything other than they/them pronouns, please smack me and tell me to correct it!

_“Dad, you're scaring me!” Eren tried to pull away from his father whose face was covered in tears._

_“There's no need to be scared, Eren. Just drink it! It'll protect you when I can't…” He tipped Eren’s head back and poured the liquid down his throat. Eren fought, coughed, and choked but was forced to swallow by the hand covering his mouth and nose._

_“You'll feel a little sleepy for a while, but that will go away eventually. This is my last gift to you, my son.”_ _He wanted to argue with his father, ask why he used the word ‘last.’ But he couldn't; his consciousness was fading along with the image of his father standing in the doorway, watching with sorrowful eyes._

_“I can't explain everything now...but one day...you'll understand…”_

 

* * *

 

“Oi. Eren.” Green eyes opened and were met with darkness as he sat up. Though he couldn't quite see him, he knew Levi was nearby through his scent.

“What's up?” His voice was weak from lack of rest and he rubbed his eyes to keep them open. He felt two hands gently pull his own away from his face.

“I have to leave. But I should be back by morning. I just wanted to let you know.” Levi pushed Eren down by his shoulders and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

“Leave? Why?” The boy felt spiteful at the panic that coursed through his body at the thought of the Alpha leaving.

“Hm, just have an errand to run.” A pale hand reached out towards the boy's face, hesitating for a moment, and then pushed the fringe away from the tired eyes.

“It's some demon shit, right?” A deep chuckle resounded in the room and the man had yet to remove his hand from the younger boy's hair.

“Yes. It is.” Reluctantly and with regret, the demon pulled his hand away.

“I want to go.” Eren wondered if he'd have the willpower to get out of the warm bed but didn't have to make the choice, as Levi made it for him.

“No. You need to sleep. Hange has some more tests to run tomorrow.” Eren groaned at the thought. Ever since they'd discovered he could understand Eldian, Hange had been working day and night examining his blood and researching.

“Do I have to? I mean it's not like I have powers or anything.” He huffed and Levi cleared his throat, trying to hold back a laugh.

“For your own safety, it's important that we know your origins and how you're able to disguise your scent. It could cause trouble for you later on if you aren't aware.” Eren made his discontent known before yanking the blanket over his head. The bed shifted and he heard footsteps gradually get farther away.

“One more thing, Eren. This door will have a seal, along with the windows. Only you will be able to open them. But under no circumstances are you to do so. I don't care what you see or what you hear. Do. Not. Open. Them.” The boy gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement and the door closed soon after.

“Did he really think I was going to listen to him?” Eren threw the covers off and quickly dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi phased to the front of the church, with Hange and Mike close behind. The dreary silence that usually consumed the forest was replaced by the angry chanting of possession.

Moments after they appeared, Father Nick scurried outside to greet them. He looked rough, his cassock clawed and shredded with sweat oozing from his pores. It came as no surprise to Levi, though. It was hard enough dealing with a possession as a demon, and even harder as a human.

“Father Rivaille, please take caution! Heed my warning! This is no normal possession...this is different from all the others,” the man panted and screamed.

“Calm down, child. How is it different?” The Alpha set two hands on the man's shoulders, trying to keep him still and focused.

“It won't say its purpose...nor its name...behaving erratically...demanding to be released! It's like the possessor has also become possessed!” Levi gently pushed him to the side and started towards the church doors. He could feel that the energy was indeed stronger than normal and proceeded carefully. He willed the doors to open, revealing a girl bound to a cross. Her short, black hair covered her eyes and she gripped tightly to a red scarf.

At Levi’s presence, she jumped and writhed against her holy binds. Saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth as she shrieked and spoke unintelligibly.

“State your name.” He commanded her, or it, with confidence and approached. He heard her chuckle and mumble with fury.

“State your name or your essence will burn, rendering you unable to manifest ever again.” This time, she laughed heartily with a distorted undertone.

“ _If I burn, so does she. Foolish incubus._ ” The girlish voice was gone, replaced by a deep timbre. It was now Levi’s turn to have a laugh at the misunderstanding.

“You seem to be under the impression that I give a shit. Sacrifice one to save all, I say.” He spoke in human tongue rather than Eldian as a blatant show of disrespect. She narrowed her eyes and turned her nose up at the Alpha, taking a moment to ponder the options.

“ _There is one you can sacrifice, traitor. Not this pathetic girl. But a boy. Give him to me and I'll leave this vessel quietly._ ” Levi stopped in his tracks, not liking the direction of the conversation but the lowly demon was continuing anyways.

“ _You have him. I can smell him on you! GIVE HIM TO ME!”_ She yanked and fought the restraints, never once looking away from the incubus. His suspicions were now confirmed. This thing wanted Eren. Enough to trade the current vessel for him without a fight. Rather than sucking up the lifeforce of her and risking him, it wanted to make sure it had him. That was its mission. To take Eren alive.

“Well that's just too bad. I devoured the little dish already.” Levi smirked and made a show of licking his fingers.

“ _LIAR! SERPENT! HIS ENERGY SURROUNDS YOU! IT LIVES!”_ She spat at the ground nearest his feet. The Alpha’s lip curled in disgust before he marched up to the cross and gripped onto the girls face tightly, but not enough to crack the skull.

“He's dead. The energy you see resonates from me sticking my cock inside him and devouring his being. I violated him, broke him, and swallowed his life-force. So unless you plan to travel to another realm, you can't have him.” He spoke coldy and without hesitation, hoping to convince the lower demon that he cared little for mortals, in turn proving that Eren was ‘dead.’ He felt nauseous at the idea of such events taking place, glad they never got caught up in their pheromones before The Claiming ritual could take place.

The girl was silent, bewilderment across her face. For a moment he saw a flicker of the human soul battling inside. The demon was beginning to resign, possibly waiting for further directions from the one who sent him to this body. But just when he thought the girl could break free from the possession, the demon grinned.

“ _Tsk tsk, Ackerman. You sly devil. You almost had me there. The boy is mine.”_ Before Levi could question anything, the girl released the scarf and the body disappeared, leaving an empty cross. What did it mean? How did it know? How did it phase from the cross? Holy binds are impossible to escape, even for Levi.

“HANGE!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They'd all stayed quiet while Levi threw things and made a mess of the church. Hange silently investigated while Mike stayed outside to keep watch.

“HOW THE FUCK DID THAT SHITTY DEMON ESCAPE?! I WANT ANSWERS IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS!” Levi tore the cross to pieces while Father Nick prayed for forgiveness for the destruction of such holy objects.

“I've got answers for you, shorty. But you aren't going to like them…” Hange played with the red scarf in their hands, humming quietly.

“Then speak, damn it.” He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms expectantly.

“Hmmm? I'll need a blood contract stating that I will not be on the receiving end of any ill will that comes from—”

“ _Hange.”_ Their eyes snapped to attention at the use of their name and they huffed.

“Fine, fine. So what you were dealing with was a body double. An illusion. The real demon was out somewhere while this one took its place in the holy binds. And _this_ —” They held up the red scarf before continuing.

“—Is what it used to keep itself grounded. To be tangible rather than in a spiritual type of form. It was sealed with magic for that very purpose.” Hange was right. Levi didn't like that answer at all.

“Body doubling...but there was only one demon capable of that and I locked him away.” The incubus shook his head, dismissing Hange.

“I don't know what to tell you. This was definitely a body double. That's the only way it could escape from the cross. And there's a residual seal left behind in the scarf,” they tossed the scarf to the silver-eyed demon for him to inspect.

“But how…” He spoke to himself rather than inquiring for an actual answer from someone else.

“You did say that Eren had the key when you found him. Maybe he—”

“ _No._ He wouldn't. He genuinely had no idea about our existence.” Levi tossed the scarf back and used his powers to tidy the room.

“Maybe it was an accident. Maybe he didn't know who Kenny—”

“ _DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!”_ He snapped, causing the church to rumble from the depth of his voice.

“Will you quit interrupting me? I'm just trying to be a logical, neutral perspective.” They huffed and packed the scarf into a bag.

“Well don't. If that bastard is roaming around, Eren had nothing to do with it.” Levi stomped out of the church, forcing Hange to scuffle behind.

“Leeeeevi! If you have such faith in your Omega then go visit it. The place he's supposed to be locked up. He can give you some answers, as well.”

“I don't have the time to go and visit his rotting carcass.” Levi waived Mike over to leave.

“Well make the time. This is important. We don't need any more demons running around creating body doubles.” They flicked the shorter demon’s forehead and put their hands on their hips.

“Wait...if that was a body double, why would it suddenly decide to blow its cover?”

“Most likely because it served its purpose. To distract you.” They spoke matter-of-factly without missing a beat.

“It wanted Eren,” Levi said gravely.

"He'll be fine. You sealed the door, windows, and told him to stay put."

"And what exactly makes you think he'd listen?" He phased out first.

“Oh...shit.” Hange said before phasing with Mike.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren had fallen for the umpteenth time and resigned to walking. The 3D maneuver gear was quite difficult to use and he overestimated himself. He wasn't even sure he was going in the right direction but his instincts led him to Levi, so he'd have to go by those.

Eventually his steps fell in sync with the sounds of the night. He took deep breaths, letting the cool air purify his lungs. He could've been lulled to sleep if the serenity hadn't been disrupted by the something sounding oddly similar to 3D maneuver gear.

When he turned, knife in hand, there was nothing and no one. Even as moments passed, there were no noises that followed. He sheathed his knife and kept walking, once again falling back into the night's trance. He began to worry that he'd miss whatever Levi was up to. If Eren was a demon, he wanted to learn and assimilate.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed a familiar figure standing off in the distance, sharp silver eyes focused on his approach.

“‘Kasa? What are you doing out here?! You're supposed to be with the others!” His pace quickened and she began to walk towards him as well. She came to an abrupt stop when growling came from behind Eren. He peered over his shoulder to see the fleabag had followed him.

“Sasha, it's okay. She's my friend.” He waved her away but her growling grew more fierce as she jumped in front of him and took a defensive stance. Mikasa stared her down but made no further attempts to get closer.

“Hey! Smelly! I said _stop.”_ He booped the dogs nose with his palm and walked closer to his friend. Sasha whined and pushed against his legs in the other direction. Eren bent down and massaged her ears for comfort.

“What is it? Why are you so worked up?” When the animal continued to whine and refused to budge, he sighed.

“‘Kasa, come on over so I can introduce you. Maybe that'll calm her down.” This time, despite Sasha’s growls of protest, Mikasa closed the distance. Ignoring the canine, she extended her hand.

“I can't go with you. I have stuff to do here in Germany. Alone. You need to catch up with the others and travel with them.” She furrowed her brows and grabbed ahold of his hand anyways, trying to pull him away.

“I said _no!_ And why aren't you saying anything? You suddenly mute or something?” He tried to pull away but Sasha reacted before Eren and sunk her teeth into the flesh of Mikasa’s arm.

“ _You rotten shit!”_ Those words were all it took for the Omega to understand the situation he was in. That wasn't Mikasa’s voice or language.

He put the 3D maneuver gear back to use, attempting to pull Sasha along with him when he fired the first grapple. His hand missed just as Mikasa drove her arm through the poor animal's chest.

“SASHA!” He screamed, effectively bringing Mikasa’s attention to his escape.

“ _D_ _on't make this harder than it needs to be.”_ She phased away and Eren didn't wait to see where she'd pop up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IT'S BEEN NEARLY 2 MONTHS WOW.
> 
> But hi.
> 
> There will be a couple more exorcisms that are a bit more traditional rather than interagational later on. Sorry if there are typos, I'm going to look through and correct them later on.
> 
> I don't have much to say, really. But tell me what you think about this chaper!!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)
> 
> UPDATE: Wow this chapter must have sucked. I lost 2 subscribers on it yikes


	9. F*ckery

Eren was going fast, _too_ fast, in the 3D gear. He was surprised he'd been able to dodge obstacles, though just barely, since he was panicking and screaming through tears. _That stupid fucking dog!_

“Why did she protect me? She would've been fine...she would've been okay!” He mumbled to himself, losing all coherence.

When he saw the clearing at the side of Levi’s house-castle-mansion-thing, he retracted the gear and started a slow pace to the window he'd snuck out of. He hiccupped through sobs and wiped all liquids off of his face with his left forearm. _What's Levi going to think? I got his pet killed….he’ll hate me! I hate me!_ But did that matter? It's not like he planned on sticking around. Why should he care?

“Because Sasha was an innocent, little fleabag…” His cries became more erratic and uneven until he stopped moving and collapsed onto the ground. _I should just let Mikasa, or whatever that was, get me. I deserve it. Sasha didn't deserve this. She saved my ass twice and I just let her die...she tried to warn me...God! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN?!_

“Eren.” And there it was. That voice which damned him to eternal guilt. The scent of your fated partner should be comforting, but in this moment it only gave him anxiety and a horribly inappropriate hard-on.

“Why are you crying?” The Omega heard the sound of approaching footsteps and suddenly every emotion was bursting out of his brain into the form of pure, crude anger.

“Don't you fucking TOUCH ME!” His own screech startled him. It was so feral, and the look on Levi’s face—the immediate flash of pain that the Alpha almost forgot to hide—just killed him a little inside. But he couldn't stop himself and it was only going to get worse.

“I never...never should have stayed here...I should have left the moment I was conscious.” Green eyes stared into the ground, seemingly empty.

“Oi, why are you talking like this?” The demon moved closer again, reaching for the unstable brunet.

“I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!” This time, there was fury bubbling in Levi’s eyes at the boy's actions.

“Stop acting like a shitty kid, Yeager!” The demon’s fists raised but he kept a safe-distance from Eren.

“I'll act however the hell I want to!” Eren’s voice cracked as his eyes welled up with tears, making Levi’s expression soften into one of concern.

“Just come inside, I'll make you some tea and we can—”

“Oh cut it _out,_ Levi! You don't have to pretend to care about me! We both know you don't have any feelings anyways!” The surprise that made it to even Hange’s face, who was a silent observer, indicated that he'd gone too far. But he _really_ couldn't stop. He knew he was hurting Levi. He _wanted_ to hurt Levi. So that maybe the man would kick him out or even kill him without Eren ever speaking of Sasha. That's one thing he didn't want to admit. He would let Levi mate him before admitting it. Sasha was his pet. Pets are family. How could he redeem himself from that?

“What would a good-for-nothing _rape demon_ know about feelings? Except maybe how to fake them. I would stick to screwing Petra, if I were you. Because you aren't getting any from me!” Eren finished his outburst panting, trying to catch his breath. He waited for some act of violence or rebuttal.

“The fact that I can tell by your scent that you didn't mean a word of what you just said doesn't make it hurt any less.” Levi’s voice was low and his gunmetal eyes pierced through Eren’s deepest layers, leaving nowhere for him to hide.

“If you want to leave, then leave. If you want to stay, then I expect an explanation for this fuckery.” The Alpha yanked him up onto his feet and proceeded to his home, leaving Eren to make a decision. And of course, he chose to leave. It was supposed to be an easy decision but his feet seemed to drag as he got farther and farther away. But he didn't look back. Not once.

 

* * *

 

 

“Heichou, he's really leaving. You aren't going to try to stop him?” Connie struggled to stay busy in the awkward atmosphere and ended up cleaning within Levi’s vicinity.

“He doesn't want to be here. What should I do? Chain him to my bed?” _Well...no. Bad thoughts._ The incubus idly moved some object between his fingers as he forced himself to look in opposite of the Omega’s direction.

“I just thought you guys were making progress. I mean, we all uh, heard you...being intimate...supernatural hearing and whatnot…” The awkwardness intensified and Connie found himself rubbing so hard at the wooden corner table that it began to chip away.

“Just satisfying an urge. Scratching an itch.” The object flew with immense speed through the demon’s fingers, appearing to sew itself into Levi.

“So...that's it then?” The younger demon sighed as he assessed the damage his nervous habit had caused.

“Yes. That's it.” The elder confirmed, still not having moved any part of his body from that spot other than his hand.

“If that was really ‘it’ for you guys then you wouldn't be obsessively playing with that button you stole from his shirt when you pulled him up.” Hange forced Levi’s hand open and removed said button from his grasp.

“I hate to disappoint you, shitty glasses, but this love story ends here. We won't ever be together. I'll die and he'll move on.” Levi spoke nonchalantly but quickly snatched the button back from them.

“Maybe death isn't too far off for any of us…” They said as they squinted at the window.

“What is it?” The incubus rose to his feet and followed their line of sight.

“Something made it through the veil _and_ barrier. Multiple somethings. And they're approaching fast.” Levi was already on the move, ready to defend.

“Springer, you and Brauss need to alert the village. I could use some assistance.” His tone returned to the solemn but authoritative way it was before Eren showed up as he dressed in his cape and boots.

“I haven't seen Sasha, sir. But I'll do my best to move quickly.”

“Hm. Hange, let's get this over with.”

“Yes, Heichou!” They saluted the shorter demon and followed him out the doors, towards the impending threat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hange’s veil is up...but I don't feel the cold anymore.” _Did they do that for me?_ He quickly dismissed those thoughts. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be back.

“ _Eren._ ”

“...Mikasa.” There was no need to turn around. He knew her voice. And he also knew that she wasn't really Mikasa. Something was using her.

“ _It's time to go. They are waiting for you._ ” She moved without ill-intention, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Who is ‘they?’” Eren avoided eye contact. He felt foolish but wasn't sure of the extent of a demon’s ability. Could it compel him to do things? What if it could erase his memory? _I've read way too many stories…_

“ _My Masters._ ” She stepped into his line of sight, clearly aware of his eyes’ aversion.

“And who are your ‘Masters?’” He chuckled at the word. ‘Master’ was such an outdated term. Well, unless you're into that.

“ _I...cannot…say. Come and you will meet them._ ” The Omega stayed silent a few moments, not that he was considering meeting them, he was just devising an escape route.

“No. I've got more important things to do.” He knocked her hand off of his shoulder and headed towards the direction of the nearest road that, somehow, he knew how to get to.

“ _My being polite is just a formality. You do not have a choice. But I assure you that my Masters are of genteel quality. They chose this vessel for me in order to make you feel comfortable._ ” She grabbed a hold of his arm, preventing him from going further. Eren knew he was dealing with a demon. Something stronger than him. He should have felt fear but instead, he felt a rush of something similar to adrenaline. It was quick and warmed him to the core. Green eyes glazed over and he saw black. Nothing but black. His body engaged before he had a second thought and then...it was over.

The rush, the blinding black nothingness, and the warmth dissolved just as swiftly as they consumed him. Eren was just standing there as if nothing had happened but Mikasa was no longer holding him in place.

“‘Kasa?” He stared at the limp body at his feet. Her eyes were closed but she was definitely breathing, at least. He bent down and poked her cheek. No reaction.

“Fuck.” He sighed and wondered if he should bring her back to Levi. _No. Too many questions will go unanswered. I don't even know what in the hell just happened._

His only choice was to bring her along and hope that whatever had possessed her wouldn't wake up. So he hauled her over his shoulder and continued on his path, praying that he could get her into some hospital with his subpar knowledge of German. And that she wouldn't massacre all of the people there.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well this...is odd. I must be getting rusty with my magic for all of these low-level demons to make it in here,” Hange said as they walked around and examined the bodies.

“No...your magic is fine. These insects didn't get through on their own. Just like they didn't come to the human world on their own. Someone is helping them.” Levi growled under his breath at his blood-stained cape.

“We've lived relatively in peace for many mortal years. Seems awfully suspicious that things get mucky when your fated mate appears.” Mike leaned against a wall, snacking on something raw and bloody that Levi would prefer to keep a safe distance from.

“A ‘mucky’ situation is a minor rogue demon attack. _This_ was a planned abduction. They had to be waiting for the right moment. Eren is not the mastermind. He is the target.” _And I never should have let him leave._ As the Alpha mentally beat himself up, the village demons began making a pile of bodies to burn.

“It's not like you could protect him in this state. You've been running on low for a long time. Even with your little playtime with Eren, you won't have enough energy to defend against another attack. They've drained you.” Hange looked away, the sunlight gleaming off of their glasses.

“I suppose I'll have to enact my backup plan earlier than expected. Get ahold of Erwin or one of his underlings. Also, where the hell is Brauss?!” The incubus grew frustrated and vented unintentionally through his speech.

“MWIGHT HERE, HASHO!” Sasha said through a mouthful of pastries. She approached, more desserts in hand.

“And where the hell have you been?” He crossed his arms and waited for her to force-swallow the food in her mouth.

“Looooong story.” She said as she prepared to shovel the rest of the pastries into her mouth. Levi swatted them to the ground before returning to his death-stare and intimidating posture.

“Uh, I'll summarize! Eren snuck out, I got my chest ripped open, I followed the demon girl, they're planning on killing some Carla person, blah blah, I found snacks!!!” She giggled as she rescued her pastries from the ground only for them to be smacked down again.

“Where is Eren?” She said, looking around.

“He left.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Aw man. Did you at least tell him I was okay?” Levi furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean?” He spoke low and walked closer.

“Y’know. He was pretty upset when he saw me get wounded. Figured he didn't know that I can't die that easily.” She cautiously bent down to her pastries, deciding to just eat them from the ground.

“Tch.” Levi stormed into the house, set on changing his outfit and then going to find his little brat.

“Uh, did I say something wrong?” Sasha asked as she was finally able to take a bite of the mystery flavor muffin.

“They had a lovers’ quarrel. Nothing to worry about.” Hange then headed to assist the other demons with disposing of the bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!!!
> 
> I'm ready to do some bulk updates!
> 
> I don't have much to say other than YAY SASHA.
> 
> MWIGHT HERE, HASHO! = I'M RIGHT HERE, HEICHOU!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


	10. No New Voicemails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd go ahead and upload a mini-chapter! If you haven't read it, I uploaded chapter 9 today too so read that first or you will be VERY confused!

“I'm telling you! I don't know what happened to her! I just found her there!” Eren tried to convince the local authorities that there was no foul play but he himself did not know whether or not he hurt her.

“Eh...Eren? What are you doing here!” Armin yelled from down the hospital hallway and ran to his friend, wearing a hospital gown and robe.

“Armin...what happened? Why are you in the hospital?!” The brunet ran to meet him halfway, ignoring the german authorities, and embraced his friend.

“God. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages even though it's only been a few weeks!” They squeezed each other tighter, neither wanting to let go.

“You have  _ no  _ idea. Shits been crazy. Anyways. Answer my question!” Eren was the first to pull away, guiding Armin to a sitting area.

“Nuh uh. I asked you first!” He shoved Eren’s shoulder playfully as they sat down.

“Well uh, Mikasa was unconscious in the forest so…I brought her to the nearest hospital.” He scratched his head, realizing that he probably shouldn't tell Armin about Levi and his demon status.

“The forest...you’ve been in the forest this entire time?” Armin scoffed at what he was hearing.  _ Fuck! _

“No! Uh, actually...I lost the phone you gave me. I went back to look for it. And that's when I found her. Just laying there.” Armin nodded but clearly was not convinced. But the blonde let it go.

“I was wondering what happened to her. But I thought she was fine. It  _ is  _ Mikasa, afterall. We were all attacked at the camp by some animal but she had already gone off to look for you,” he sighed and relaxed against the sofa.

“Attacked? By an animal?” It was Eren’s turn to be in utter disbelief.

“Yeah. That's what they told us. We didn't actually see anything and we don't remember anything. It's weird.”

“Extremely weird,” the green-eyed boy agreed. They sat in silence, letting the other's presence sink in.

“Oh, speaking of weird…” Armin started as he reached into his robe pocket.

“Here. Your mom left some strange messages and some voicemails. Didn't listen to them because I figured they were for you.” He handed the phone to the other Omega.  _ Ahhhh...I was supposed to call Ma’ at least once a week. Fuck me. _

“Wait. Why would my mom be calling this phone?” The blonde chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

“She was real worried so I agreed to carry it…”

“That COMPLETELY defeats the purpose of the no phone rule, Armin!” Eren chastised him and began to feel like a mother himself.

“Yeah but she was really upset! And you had no qualms when I broke that rule for you!” The brunet exhaled obnoxiously as a show of concession. Then he began to read his mother's messages.

 

**_MOMMA YEAGER_ **

Thanks again for doing this

for me, Armin :’)

 

**_MOMMA YEAGER_ **

Armin, tell Eren to give

me a call!

  
  


**_MOMMA YEAGER_ **

Are you guys okay?

Haven't heard anything!

  
  


**_MOMMA YEAGER_ **

EREN IT'S IMPORTANT

  
  


**_MOMMA YEAGER_ **

CALL ASAP EMERGENCY

  
  


From there it was just voicemails. The text messages already scared him a bit so he wasn't sure what to expect.

_[You have TEN NEW voicemails.]_ _Jeez Ma’._

The first seven were congruent with the earlier messages, but the last three voicemails took a much darker turn.

_ [Eren...it’s mom…] She was crying. _

_ [I'm sorry...I’ve been lying to you...for so long. I'm not sorry for the lies but I'm sorry that you have to find out this way. Your father...he*****] Static. Then it cut off. _ Onto the next voicemail.

_ [Eren! I have to whisper, I'm sorry if it's hard to hear...they’re in the house now. I don't have long. But you have to understand, we hid it from you to protect you! Those people didn't care that we were true mates. And they won't care that you're my child, because you have their blood. Do NOT let them take you!] _

_ [You have ONE NEW voicemail.] _

_ [I love you...I love you...NO! _ _ LET GO OF ME! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOY! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! _ _ ] _

 

 

 

_ [You have NO NEW voicemails.] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....no comment.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: OMG GUYS IF YOU HATE THE CHAPTERS, LET ME KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE. DON'T LEAVE ( T -T) I'VE LOST SO MANY SUBSCRIBERS PLS


	11. Forgive me, Father

Eren knew it would be difficult to get a one-way ticket back to the US on such short notice. He was prepared to deal with it. What he wasn't prepared for, was realizing he'd left _every single one_ of his belongings with Levi. Including his passport. So there he was: sitting in the airport on a chair (with a questionable stain) and wondering why he was so stupid.

He'd have to go back if he didn't want to be stuck in Germany. If he went back, he'd have no choice but to talk to Levi. And what the hell was he supposed to say after his little breakdown? ‘Sorry I used your insecurities to attack you when I was feeling guilty and responsible. Won't happen again, buddy. Also, I got your pet killed. We good, fam?’ _I'd definitely prefer to avoid social interaction._

“I could try sneaking in…,” he mumbled it to himself and wondered if he could get that lucky to get through every single obstacle undetected. _Probably not._

“What the hell are you doing, brat.” The statement (definitely not a question) was said by none other than the very Alpha he was brooding over. _I'm having auditory hallucinations. Great._ The brunet looked to his left when he heard a thump and sure enough, silver eyes were assessing him with great hesitation. _Also visual hallucinations. When's the last time I slept? A day...no...two days? Maybe a little over thirty-six hours…_

“You going to answer my question or just keep staring with that dumbass facial expression.” Another statement that was definitely not a question. Purely out of curiosity, wondering how realistic his brain had made the hallucination, he reached out to poke Levi’s cheek. It was soft and surprisingly warm. The hallucination even smelled real.

“You done yet?” This time, it was a question.

“Look here, fake Levi. I don't want people to think I'm crazy and talk to myself so like...I'm going to ignore you.” He spoke with his hand covering his mouth, hoping no one would notice.

“Fake? Oi—” Eren took a deep breath and closed his eyes before lowly grumbling his reply (interruption).

“IG-NOR-ING.” He slumped back into his seat with his eyes closed, determined to make the illusory Levi disappear. He took deep breaths and began to relax—before he felt something pressed against his lips. Something warm, with eager movements. It didn't really hit him that REAL Levi was there, kissing him, until a tongue slipped into his mouth.

“W-W-W-WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?” He shoved against the incubus’ chest, barely managing to free his mouth from the other’s.

“Well, I'm a demon so technically I do _nothing_ in God's name.” And then he smirked and sent the poor boy into a whirlwind of emotions and feelings, mainly confusion.

“I don't understand…” He spoke quietly, whether to himself or to Levi, the Alpha was not sure.

“To start with, Lucifer was cast down—”

“No, no, no. I mean, why are you here? With me? K...Kissing me?” Eren shied away from Levi’s view, feeling severely self-conscious about their last conversation. The demon didn't answer right away, choosing to ponder for the best way to explain himself. He decided that simple and forthright language would serve his purpose efficiently.

“I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. With me.” He leaned back into the green-eyed boy's personal space, using the chair arms for support as he placed a knee quite close to Eren’s crotch; successfully locking him in place.

“Now I really don't understand.” The Omega leaned back into his chair, making himself as small as he could without forcing Eren Jr. to grind against the demon’s knee. Unfortunately, that meant he had hardly any space to retreat to.

“I, LEVI ACKERMAN, WOULD LIKE YOU, EREN YEAGER, TO STAY WITH ME AT MY RESIDENCE AND BECOME MY MATE.” If people weren't staring before from the kiss or Levi’s devilish good-looks, they absolutely were now.

“Are you out of your mind?!” The boy kept his volume low, the level of an angry whisper as he tried to shield his face with the jacket Armin had lent him.

“You're the one who doesn't understand plain language.” The raven-haired man muttered some frustrated curses before reclaiming eye contact with his true mate.

“I understand the English language perfectly. What I don't get, is why you still want me after everything I said.” _And did._

“I mean I was a complete dick to you.” _I shouldn't have snuck out._

“I knew what to attack to hurt you and I did it! Without a second thought!” _It's all my fault._

“I disobeyed you and then when shit hit the fan, I freaked out!” _I killed Sasha._

“Shut the hell up. Stop that rambling and listen.” The hand that he had just affixed to Eren’s mouth slowly slid off, cautious of any further outburst. Then, he pushed off of the chair and knelt between the long, tan legs.

“I know what you said. I know that you didn't mean it. Does that make it okay? No. But I know where it came from. You saw something traumatic. Something you'd never seen before. Not to mention the fact that you're also in heat, denying yourself your true mate, and that can add to the crazy, emotion salad. I can forgive this. Easily. I do forgive you. We'll have to work on your... _our_ communication skills but I haven't lost that desire for you. The only thing I don't know for sure is if you've changed your mind.” The open, honest speech had the Omega awestruck and gaping. He didn't even notice that Levi was waiting for a response until he cleared his throat.

“Changed my mind about what…?” At this point, Eren felt like he was trapped in a game of Twenty Questions.

“About me. When we first met, you didn't even want to breathe the same air as me. You didn't want a mate. But since you extended your stay, things changed. You won't even sleep without me.” Levi chuckled at the last bit of what he said, irking the brunet for some reason.

“I…I don't know...I can't...there’s too much going on, I can't think about that!” His hands instinctively flew to his head to clutch at his hair, as they often did when he got a little too stressed out.

“Hey, we'll figure everything out. Let's hit the pause button on this conversation, deal with whatever you have on your plate, and then later...we can talk about us. If there is an ‘us.’” Green eyes met silver through chocolate strands of fluffy hair and for the first time in the past couple days, the Omega felt like he could breathe again. And then the guilt crept back up. But he couldn't stop it; couldn't tame it.

“Levi,” he exhaled a shaky breath.

“Mm?” Pale hands enveloped tan ones as he eased the hold on his hair.

“I need to tell you something. About Sasha.” _I don't want to say it._

“Sh.” A single finger to his soft, pink lips silenced him as if he'd been gagged.

“Before you say another word, let me show you something.” And then he was being led through the airport. The noise of the crowd and ambience had muted in his head. He was solely focused on the raven-haired man pulling him by his wrist. _Could I really...be with Levi? In that way?_

As if he'd heard his thoughts, the demon in question turned his head to give a reassuring half-smile. _I would say species difference is an issue but I don't even know what I am anymore. He's also too attractive for his own good. I consider myself attractive but not LEVI attractive. He's on a level by himself. He owns the level. And then there's the issue of loyalty. Could I trust him? Would I end up like…_

“Levi!” He tried to stop the demon but their was too big a difference in their strength.

“Patience.” He spoke without even looking back.

“My mom...someone hurt my mom! I have to go home!” The Alpha stopped walking at the sudden distress flowing off of Eren.

“What do you mean?” And then the brunet was the one dragging Levi to the nearest exit before handing him the phone and a messy explanation.

  


* * *

 

  


“He had us rush here...why? _He_ isn't even here. This is ridiculous.” Farlan huffed and plopped down onto the chair nearest the front door.

“Relax. I'm sure he'll be back soon. It must've been important,” Isabel said as she massaged into her mate's shoulders and rested her chin atop his head.

“I think he's just a sadistic bastard who enjoys bothering us.” She giggled and smacked her Alpha.

“Don't call Big Bro names!” She bent his head back so that they could make eye contact. In return, he yanked on her pigtails.

“Sometimes it feels like you love him more than me.” He wasn't serious, by any means, but it still annoyed her whenever he said it.

“Shut up. You know that's not true.” The couple held eye contact as Isabel slowly lowered her lips to Farlan’s.

“Magnolia. Does Mr. Church need to be resuscitated?” Erwin’s voice came booming from the entrance. The couple cringed and promptly separated.

“No, sir.” She fought the urge to meekly respond. You did _not_ want to show weakness in front of Commander Erwin Smith.

“Is he having trouble breathing? Is there something lodged in his trachea? Perhaps he can't chew his own food and you were simply feeding him, hm?” The man adjusted his sleeves and cape before sitting on the suede couch near the window.

“...No, sir.” She felt her eyes slowly drift towards the floor; a common reaction to being reprimanded by the Commander.

“Then would you care to explain to me why the two of you thought it a brilliant idea to exchange saliva in a home where we are guests?” He was now burning holes into their faces with a seemingly relaxed stare, though they knew better.

“It was a, uh, moment of weakness...sir.” She received no response, a sign that the two of them were not off the hook.

“I thought I smelled a shadow demon! Never would have guessed an actual Umbravi was in this very house,” Hange drew out their remark, throwing a half-smile at the blond who stood to greet them.

“Levi didn't inform you of our visit? He was the one who requested my presence.” He slowly approached and made sure to draw attention to his sturdy build. Although they'd only spent one night together years ago, the experience was one they'd never forget. Ultimately, neither wanted to risk a relationship with the inevitable appearances of their true mates. But because of that passionate time together, there would always be something between them that brings an odd sexual tension to every interaction.

“Of course he did, Commander! I just love to say the word Umbravi,” they laughed out before delivering a punch to the man's shoulder, comforting that same spot, and lingering just a little too long.

“And he said _we_ were being too intimate...it feels like they're about to jump each other any moment,” Farlan said to his mate in a hushed tone. Isabel nodded and continued to watch the two powerful beings flirt, albeit strangely. Though her attention was quickly drawn away from the ex-lovers to an argument in the distance.

“Big Bro!” Isabel squealed, causing Farlan to roll his eyes, and pounced on Levi just as he entered the room.

“I haven't seen you in FOREVER! You never come to visit like you said you would!” She grabbed onto whatever part of Levi she could as he tried to pry her off.

“Tch. Wonder why.” He spoke dryly as he managed to wedge his foot between them and push the girl away.

“Levi.” Erwin gave a nod in greeting and that was where all polite or courteous notions stopped. The two began their usual ‘Who's more Alpha’ competition.

“Shitwin.” The incubus raised an eyebrow, not the least bit intimidated by the other’s height or presumed abilities.

“So. Where is this magnificent mate of yours that you so _humbly_ wrote of.” Erwin surveyed the area, mostly for show as he sensed no strange presence in the house.

“His name is _Eren._ And he's just outside.” Levi didn't like how Erwin seemed to dismiss the existence of the person he was meant to share a life with. It was most likely unintentional but no less irritating.

Just as the dark-haired demon turned to allow Eren inside, Isabel made a beeline for the door. Her excitement at meeting Levi’s true mate was unmatched, even against Levi. The door almost swung off the hinges, revealing a startled green-eyed Omega.

“SO YOUR MATE IS A MALE OMEGA?! AWESOME! AND HE'S SO PRETTY I JUST—huh? Why doesn't he have your mating mark? He hardly even smells like you. You guys don't scent-mark each other? Don't you feel—”

“ _Isabel._ Calm the fuck down.” The incubus palmed her face away and took a protective stance in front of Eren.

“Awwww! Look how cute they are!” She brought he hands to her face and squeed at the two.

“Yeah. They're adorable. ANYWAYS. Why are we here?” Farlan moved to stand behind Isabel, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. Levi looked down, almost ashamed that it had come to this.

“It's time to merge.” Eren furrowed his brows at the Alpha’s change in demeanor and the silence in the room that followed. He wasn't the only one confused, apparently, as everyone suddenly shouted out questions. Levi raised a hand before speaking.

“Our clan was attacked.” _What?_ Eren matched the shocked expressions around the room. _What the hell happened while I was gone?_ He listened as Hange and Levi explained the situation. That demons had gotten through Hange’s magic. That they were weak but strong in numbers. That Levi was too weak to defend the clan if another attack occurred.

“But why don't you just recharge? You have Eren now so—”

“Could we speak in private, Erwin?” Levi interrupted and ignored Farlan’s question, leaving Eren to fill in the blank.

“Eren, stay here with Isabel. The rest of you should follow me.”

  
  


* * *

 

  


“I understand that Eren is important to you but if the two of you have chosen a strictly platonic relationship, you should feed elsewhere.” Erwin spoke with genuine concern as he lay back against a chair, hands neatly folded in his lap.

“Exactly. I get that it would feel wrong but Levi, you're going to _die._ If Eren really was the target, then you should live for him. No one will protect him like you would.” Farlan tried to reason, receiving a deathly side-eye from the incubus.

“I didn't mean it like that. Of course we'll protect him but you should know best that you would put his well-being first.” Farlan felt like he was talking out of his ass at this point and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I understand what you're saying. I've thought about it myself. But everytime I think of doing those things with anyone but Eren...I…” Levi trailed off, staring into his palms before squeezing them into fists.

“You what?” Farlan inquired, an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

“I just can't. It can only be him. No one else.” He said it quietly but the reality of that statement echoed and settled in the room.

“Understood. Our clans will merge and I will protect them to the best of my ability.” Erwin stood and extended a handshake to permeate the promise. Levi accepted without a second thought.

“Levi, I have always considered you a friend. And with or without you here, I swear the titans will go down. But I sincerely hope that you and Eren can reach some sort of... _agreement._ ” The shorter demon nodded and broke the handshake, uncomfortable with the prolonged contact.

“I've wished for nothing but that every single fleeting moment since we met.”

“Have you conveyed these feelings to him?” Erwin narrowed his eyes at Levi, who narrowed his silver eyes in response.

“Of course. What a stupid question, shitbrows.” He scoffed and crossed his arms at the man.

“But have you? I don't mean in the _Lev_ i way. Have you really, _really_ conveyed your feelings?” The blond’s voice dripped with doubt and was followed by a high-pitched cackle.

“He got you there, shorty! I can always mediate again if needed!” Hange leaned over Levi’s desk to flick his nose, missing as he promptly side-stepped the action.

“There's an idea. We could come up with a game plan over drinks. Operation: Seduce Eren,” Farlan sneered at Levi’s obviously annoyed expression.

“As if I'd take seduction advice from any of you swines. I'm an incubus, in case you've forgotten.” He allowed his eyes to turn black as if to prove that fact.

“I'm sure you'd have no problem entertaining the cute little thing in bed. It's your romancing skills that need work, _incubus_.” Erwin smiled down at the dark-haired Alpha who didn't miss the compliment that the blond had given Eren. He felt the challenge that Erwin was presenting and he knew it was just to get him riled up...but he really didn't like his Omega catching the attention of other Alphas. Not when he was still unclaimed.

“Well, unfortunately I have more pressing matters to attend to. Now that the merge has been handled, I'll be on my way.” Levi turned to leave but was stopped by Hange.

“What exactly is so pressing that you can't say goodbye to your clan?” Hange didn't appreciate Levi bailing before the work had been done or anyone had been notified of the merge.

“Possibly nothing. I won't know till I investigate.” Although he said that, the demon had the strongest feeling that this situation with Eren’s mother was bigger than what he'd initially thought. He wondered if they should just stay with the clan. But Eren would never forgive him for that. So there was only one option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I want to add some smut next chapter. You guys down for that?
> 
> Also, I won't reveal whether or not she is dead, but just out of curiosity: Who would you save if one had to die?
> 
> Carla Vs. Grisha
> 
> VOTE.
> 
> ALSO. An "Umbravi" is something I made up. It's a shadow demon thing. Got the name from Latin words. And here is what I imagine it would look like:
> 
> http://imgur.com/kwBJsmO
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! (You don't need an account.)


End file.
